Walking the Path
by zach the lone alchemist
Summary: Zach has found himself in a strange world filled with mystical creatures called Pokemon. He shall experience friendship, pain, regret and possibly love. Follow him while he goes on a long and strange journey with his new friends, haunted by nightmares of things he can't remember. Contains adult themes, swearing and violence. Rated M for safety. Pokemon is not owned by me (if only)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I figured I could handle alternating between ZiE and a second story so I would like to present my take on the Pokemon adventure.**

**Now I wanted to say this now, I won't be using the games as a strict guideline. Basically, if a pokemon would learn a move in any stage of it's evolution, then it can use it. Keep in mind certain moves won't work correctly until they evolve (example: torchic and sky uppercut)**

**This will be the same character from my other story so if you want to know how he looks then just use ZiE as a reference.**

**Now same other story I would love oc submissions, but this will probably have a limit put in place.**

**If you want to submit a character then I need a basic description, final team of six, starting Pokemon and a list of legendary Pokemon you would want to use.**

**Now I already have one oc from my good friend cake mix, I have decided to have multiple "main" characters.**

**If you want to be a main companion or rival then submit an oc before chapter 15 or so. I will say when oc submissions are closed.**

**Thank you for reading and have an awesome day.**

**Chapter 1**

I awoke to the inside of a hospital room. I panicked; I had tubes hooked up to a weird mask on my face. There was a machine pushing liquid into my arms.

I wanted out; I could see a nurse standing outside the room talking to a doctor. I needed her to hear me so I tried to move my arm. After a couple of minutes I was able to lift it.

I then swung it limply into the table next to my bed sending it clattering to the floor. I saw her jump with a start then turn to my bed, her eyes going wide.

She yelled down the hall and within a minute I was surrounded by several doctors, all of them taking off my attachments and asking me questions.

I couldn't understand what was happening, they were talking too fast. One person said something about a miracle but I couldn't hear anything.

I was now dressed in a hospital gown and sitting in the room alone. I could see the nurse and one of the doctors talking in the hallway.

The nurse entered and with a nervous nod to the doctor, started explaining what happened, she said I had run outside when a wild golem attacked me and knocked me unconscious.

I had been in the hospital for three days. _Then how come I can't remember any of this? _She led me to a bathroom where I changed into my old clothes. Just some faded jeans and a black t-shirt.

I noticed the clothes she gave me were very small and tight. "Excuse me but, why are these so small? Aren't they mine?" she seems a little put off by my question at first.

"Well…they shrunk when we washed them, I do apologize." Well it's not a big deal; I can get bigger ones from home I guess.

_Now, what was I doing the other day?_ As I get closer to the entrance I notice an older man around his mid-forties. He has a lab coat and is holding a silver briefcase in his arms.

The nurse rushes up to him and whispers something in his ear. I see his face drain of color as he notices me and takes in what she is saying.

He briskly walks up to me and pulls me into a tight hug; I can feel him shudder against me. _I think he's crying. _"It's good to see you're ok Zach."

"I can guess you are a professor from your coat. Do you know what happened to me? I can't remember what I was doing the day the Golem attacked me. And I don't remember the incident."

*sigh* "You had taken a great deal of force to your head Zachary. It's no surprise you lost memory of the attack. And your parents are…..on a trip. They are researchers, they are sorry they couldn't stay for you waking up but it is an important study."

"Oh… ok then. Well thank you for telling me that. I forgot they left often to go study Pokemon."_ Did they? I don't know….._ "Well still, do you know what I was doing that day?"

"Why, you were coming to see me of course. You finally decided to start your adventure and I was going to give you a Pokemon companion."

"But professor, isn't that a little old for starting? I'm already sixteen, most trainers start at ten or eleven, don't they?" this was strange.

"Ahh..Yes, well you were not very enthusiastic about exploring the wilds. Your father finally convinced you it would be more exciting than sitting at home."

_That sounds about right. I'm not too fond of the outdoors anyways._ Well I may as well continue what I set out to do, but I need to pack my essentials.

"Let's go to my lab, it's just nearby. I have things ready for trainers starting out. And everyone will be happy to see you made a quick recovery."

I walked along with the professor, getting several bewildered but happy looks as I passed people by. The same held true while entering his lab, I even had an assistant run up and hug me.

"Now here is a survival bag with several potions, pokeballs, clothes, blankets, a tent, medicine, ointment and a camping set. All you need to do is pick a Pokemon to start your journey with."

_Wow, he is good. _"Ok that's great professor, what are the options?" he pulls out the three pokeballs he had in his silver briefcase.

"There is the fire type Torchic, the water type Mudkip, and the grass type Treecko." He said as he threw the three small red and white orbs into the air.

A beam of light flashed and connected to the ground, releasing three small animals in front of me. First a bright red and orange bird. A small blue amphibious thing with a head fin, and a large gecko with a red belly and neck.

They were all looking around curiously. Then their eyes settled on me. "Do they talk professor?" he laughed lightly at my question._ I don't see what's so funny._

"Why of course they do. They speak, but they don't say anything we understand. Only certain Pokemon can communicate with humans through telekinesis."

The Torchic ruffled up her feathers, "we talk all the time, but nobody ever listens."

Then it was the Mudkip, "I don't care, I'm just happy to get out of that ball for a while. It's soooooo boring."

Finally I heard the Treecko, "Well it's no use either of you complaining, not like Mungo here can understand us."

I was rather offended at this comment, I hadn't done anything to upset this Treecko "And who are you calling Mungo?" the Treecko's mouth dropped open, letting his blade of grass fall out.

I noticed the professor staring at me oddly. "Zach, why are you talking to the Pokemon like that? Do you need to lie down?"

I felt just fine, but by the professor's worried look I'm guessing that I did something that wasn't normal."I'm fine professor. I thought Iheard him mumble something is all." I cast a meaningful glance at the Treecko.

"Well if your sure. Anyway, if your ready make your choice." I scan over the three young Pokemon for a moment.

"professor, would it be ok with you if I brought these three to my home for a little while to see how I get along with them?" I looked down at the three Pokemon, they seemed rather excited at the idea.

"That would be fine. If your going to be going on a long journey with one of them you should get to know them a little first." I could see the Torchic was very excited to be going out, while the other two were rather less so.

I wave goodbye to the professor as I walk away, the three little Pokemon trailing behind me. I can hear them carrying on their conversation. _probably best to keep the whole "understanding pokemon" thing private._

We walk into my house and i close the door after them. "Ok, now I want you to be honest with me. can you understand all humans?" They all nod "Now can humans understand you?"

"Nope, I haven't met a human who could listen to me before." so that means that I am different, I can understand them.

_Then how come I can? Is it because of the accident?_ "Ok well apparently I'm different so, we can talk to each other."

The Treecko jumps up now "So you can understand us! I knew it wasn't a coincidence." I walk over to my couch and flop down, I notice a layer of dust rises up as I do.

_Well, never did clean the place so I'm not surprised. *sigh* "Anyway, you guys wanna introduce yourselves? I'm gonna need to take one of you with me so I'd rather know you first."_

_The Treecko spoke up first "I'm Takeda, I like to sleep in the high branches when I'm not practicing." he seemed rather proud of himself, but he was calm which was something I could appreciate._

_Then the Mudkip started hopping up and down, drawing my attention "Hi, my name is Marshall. I love swimming and playing in the mud!" I'll admit that he was adorable but, he seemed to be a little too playful for me._

I saw the Torchic sitting next to my leg. "And what about you? Can i know your name?" she looks up at me with a slight surprise. I pat the spot next to me for her to sit.

She jumps up and snuggled into the cushions "My name is Clair. It's nice to meet you." She keeps her head down, this one interests me.

"Well it's nice to meet you three as well. How about you three spend the night here and we'll go back tomorrow?" I receive a resounding yes from the group.

-scene- dark alley unknown town

"So will you finish the job? Come on G, do this and your debt is repaid." The man in the dark coat and shaded glasses gave a deep sigh. "Fine, I'll do it. You know i hate doing jobs on kids."

-next day, scene- Zach's bedroom

I open my eyes and i can feel a presence on my chest. I glance down to see Clair sleeping on me. Then there's Marshall and Takeda curled up by my feet.

"Wake up everybody, it's time to go see the professor." Clair is the first one up, she opens her eyes and looks straight at me."AHHH! i-I didn't mean to..."

"No please it's' ok, you weren't a bother. Could you please wake up those two for me Clair?" she sits up and moves to the other two, rearing back and pecking them on the head.

I grab my bag of supplies and head downstairs to get my shoes. after a few moments i hear them all come down together. "let's go!" i find my music player by the door as we leave.

We reach the professor's place after a half hour or so. i live a little out-of-town. "Hey Prof! I'm ready to start my journey." He walks out from the back with a wide grin.

"I am so proud to finally hear you say that. Now who will you be bringing with you?" I looked down at the three little Pokemon, i have begun to like their company already.

"I'm sorry i can't take all of you. (Pause) I will be taking little Clair here Professor." I glance down indicating the Torchic. As i look we lock eyes and i can see she was beginning to cry.

"Would you like to join me?" i kneel as i ask Clair's permission. Without warning she jumps into my arms. _I can take that as a yes i suppose._

The other two seem disappointed, but not terribly so. "Don't worry you two, we can all hang out when I'm done with my journey, i promise."

The professor walks up to me, pressing his hand into my shoulder. "Now i can see you off on your great journey, but you did just get out of the hospital so i want you to rest for today and leave tomorrow morning."

That seems good, i pick up Clair and walk back to my house. I figure I'll just get to know her a bit better before we leave. "So Clair, how long you been with the Prof?"

I hear the familiar crunching of my boots on the gravel path to my house. "Around a year or so. the other two were caught two months back."

Wow, that's horrible. why wouldn't anyone take her for a whole year?! "Well, now we can go exploring around the forests and swamps together. Have a real adventure to tell about."

"Now i should ask, do you want to take on the gyms? if you don't i won't mind, you're the one fighting after all." she got real quiet as we got into the house.

She seemed to have found her answer as i plopped myself on my couch."Well, i don't really enjoy fighting but, i can see it's important for me to grow and learn."

"Ok then i'll respect your choices. We can take on the gyms when your ready. Maybe put you in a few contests." Our conversation continued on with small things until we were ready to crawl into bed.

**Hey guys! i hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of Walking the Path. i know, not the most original name but still, until i get a better one this will be the one i use.**

**Leave a review or PM me with any ideas or suggestion you may have. i am always happy to have an oc submission so feel free to ask.**

**Have a great day everybody and don't forget i will be alternating between this and Zach in Equestria chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again everyone. I'm excited about what I have planned for the future of Zach and any of his possible friends. like i said in chapter one, I'm going to be accepting oc submissions for a while so let me know if your interested.**

**Now I will be saying one thing now to warn any Pokemon fans, just incase they may get upset. Wild Pokemon in this story can and more than likely will act like wild animals, attacking and killing each other.**

**That's not to say they are mindless beasts, on the contrary, they do these things for survival or territorial reasons only, not out of malice. I know this is a lot of explaining that seems pointless but bear with me on this one.**

**Final thing before I start, trainers from the show will not appear unless I feel it would be a good rivalry battle, I don't plan on pointless appearances. Have a great day and hope to see you next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

I awoke from a strange dream, I was running in a white hallway while being pulled by some strange force. I remember there was a blue light that kept on flashing in my eyes._It made me cold, being in there._

It's best to forget about it, I have a big day ahead of me. this is the first day of my and Clair's journey. I notice that the Torchic is no longer sleeping on my chest as she was last night."It's about time you got up!"

The small bird is standing next to my pillow, jumping up and down impatiently."I've been waiting for you for an hour! Your tossing and turning woke me up." that's strange, I'm normally very still when I'm sleeping.

"I'm sorry Clair, I had a strange dream, must have made me restless." she didn't seem angry, just excited to get started. She jumped off the bed and raced for the door.

I took a quick shower and changed my clothes as Clair went downstairs to double-check my supplies. I went into the kitchen to make our breakfast and I noticed almost everything was expired.

I took two cans of oran berries and made myself oatmeal. The date on the milk said it expired two weeks ago. have I really gone that long without using it? Whatever, I guess it won't be my problem anymore.

After we finished I noticed Clair was a little nervous."Is there something wrong? You look worried." she seemed to have been distracted because when I start talking she gives a slight jump.

"Well, to be honest yes I am. I'm worried you'll make me go back in that ball when we leave." Actually the thought hadn't even occurred to me, I was planning to let her choose if she was going to walk or not.

"No, I'm not forcing you to do anything. If you want to stay out of the poke ball when you're not injured, then that's fine with me. I only plan on keeping the poke balls on me so someone won't try to steal you ok?"

If I hadn't been sitting then she would have knocked me clear over, she had run over the table top and jumped on me "Yeah! Let's go, I wanna see some new places." she seemed to have found a comfortable spot on my right shoulder.

I guess she really likes being outside. It makes sense, she has been stuck back into that stupid ball for who knows how long. "Ok, let's head out to the town exit. This will be my first time leaving for more than a day."

Before we could make It out onto the pathway, the professor stopped us. He handed me a small blue device similar to a game system, he explained it was something called a pokedex and that I would need it to keep track of all the Pokemon I see.

I thanked him and headed out, if i remember correctly it should take around four hours to reach the forest entrance. I've checked maps to find the best path to the next town and it would only take two days if we went through the woods.

"Hey Clair, have you ever been camping?" she looked at me in confusion.

"What's camping?" now that just surprised me. How can Clair not know what camping is? she must have been kept in the lab for so long...

"Camping is when you take a tent and spend the night in the wilderness. normally it's done with friends and you cook your dinner on a fire. I'm pretty sure you'll like it Clair."

"That sounds...nice, will there be other Pokemon in the forest?" i didn't want to upset Clair but i shouldn't lie to her.

"Yes and they probably won't be as nice as Takeda or Marshall. Most wild Pokemon won't mess with us if we leave them alone." I figured it's safer to let her know that some wild Pokemon can be dangerous.

"Well, i spared with the others back at the lab, so i can defend myself if i need to." I'd rather avoid having Clair fight something stronger than her.

"I don't plan on having you fight something you can't beat, that will just put you in danger. Hey, i think i can see the forest." I saw the large wall of trees standing ominously in the distance.

Looks like we'll be in the woods within the hour, at least then we'll be out of the wind."we're almost there Clair, how you doing?" she seemed to be feeling the cold worse than me.

"I'm doing *gasp* fine, I'll be better when *gasp* we get into the cover." she was having trouble breathing already. fire types have more trouble during the colder seasons compared to other types.

I know that it's only fall right now but she is small so i don't think she can handle these cold winds very well. "Here Clair, you can wear this to help keep warm." I took a knit hat out of my bag and placed it on Clair's head.

She seemed to be better now, this would do until we got into the trees. "you, stop right there!" It was a boy with a light blue hoodie and long shorts. He was holding out a poke ball, was he trying to challenge me?

"You wanna do this Clair?"

"Stop talking to your Pokemon and just fight me!"

Boy was this kid rude. Pokémon get hurt when they fight, you shouldn't be so quick to challenge somebody."listen kid, I need to get my Pokemon's permission before I fight you."

Before I could start telling the little brat off, Clair was already on the ground and getting into a battle stance. "Trust me, this is normal, you'll get used to it."

well if she wanted to take this kid I would do whatever i could to help. he threw out his poke ball and released a rather upset looking Mawile.

"All right, let's crush this loser Fang!"

"Ugh, I can't believe your still calling me that." the Mawile sounded female, apparently the boy thought he had caught a boy and gave it a name it didn't like.

"Umm...not sure how to tell you this kid. Your Mawile doesn't like it's being called that, it's a female." he just stared at me.

"How would you know that?" _Well great, now i need to make something up. "_It's hair, when it's female the legs have a longer covering and the mouth on the back of its head has different spot patterns." _Hope he bought that._

"Oh, ok I'll call her Shade then, that good with you?" the Mawile gave a quick nod of her head and redirected her focus to Clair.

Now that all that was out-of-the-way, it's about time we get started. "Clair, use fire spin!" Clair coated herself with a ring of fire before tackling Shade.

Shade was a steel type so it did extra damage. i could see her legs wobbling but she retaliated with a stockpile, i saw her swallow the energy before spitting it violently at Clair.

"Clair, deflect it with ember!" Clair shot out a small ball of fire which collided with Shad's spit up attack. The kickback pushed both of our Pokemon,

In the resulting smoke I figured Clair would have the advantage. "Now Clair, find Shade's outline in the smoke and use double kick."

I was talking quietly to her so the other trainer wouldn't hear me. She charged into the smoke, i couldn't hear anything for a few moments then there was a connection. *whap* *whap*

The smoke finally dissipated and i saw Clair standing over Shade's unconscious form, she had found her and taken her by surprise! "Great job Clair, you were amazing."

I walked over to the boy as he returned his Mawile, he didn't seem angry as i expected, just disappointed.

"You did pretty good out there, and try to be a little nicer to your Pokemon ok? you'll coöperate better if you trust each other."

He nodded and walked past us towards town, probably to have his Pokemon healed. "Look Clair, we're at the entrance now."

She seemed tired after that fight so I just placed her on my shoulder and headed into the forest. "We should only be in here two or three days Clair."

I could see a large network of spider webs in the higher tree branches. _We better be careful, looks like bug types rule here._

I checked my Pokedex and saw it was close to five P.M. "We better find a good clearing to set up camp." after another half hour we found a stream with a good open space next to it.

I set up the tent and placed our sleeping bag inside. I grabbed a bunch of large stones from the riverbank, setting them up in a ring for the campfire.

"Hey Clair, I'll go collect some wood, you want to go find some berries from those bushes near the stream?" she ran off to go berry picking as i took the ax from my survival kit and started to cut wood.

We were both done before it started to get dark, i had a hefty pile of chopped logs and Clair had a couple of days worth of Pecha and Oran berries.

"Now all we need is a fire." I give Clair a meaningful look as I gesture toward the fire pit. she gives a sigh and blows a few embers onto the wood.

"Thank you, i'll tend to it so it doesn't die out." we cooked some of our packaged food and ate berries. the sun went down and it got pitch dark around us.

I could hear a faint crying coming from not too far away. "Is someone there!" the crying abruptly stopped. _i know i wasn't imagining that._

"Clair, I need you to come with me and keep quiet ok?" she got up and slowly came to my side. I started off in the direction i had heard the crying.

I could now hear several skittering legs scraping against the wood of the trees. I saw a large red body with black circles. _Ariados, and lots of them._

The sounds seemed to be concentrating in a small clearing surrounded by a thick cover of vines and bushes. "Now, we has dinner childrens!"

_Who was that? _I brushed some vines aside so i could look into the clearing, i saw at least half a dozen Ariados surrounding a larger one sitting next to a small bundle of webbing.

_So that's mama spider, and I'm guessing the limp bag of webs is a Pokemon they paralyzed._ I know it's natural selection, but I'd rather not have Clair know a Pokemon was about to be eaten.

"Clair, cover your eyes and hold onto me tight." I could feel her grasp onto my neck as hard as she could. i had brought a flare from my survival bag just incase, and now i planned to use it.

i pulled the flare out and stepped into the clearing, getting the attention of all but two of the Ariados. "What is it!" I uncapped the flare and threw it right at them.

Most bug Pokémon have very sensitive eyes or are attracted to light, i was counting that one of the two were true for Ariados.

I ran past the confused group and grasped the dropped Pokémon, turning and bolting for our camp. _I hope the professor gave me repellant!"_

All the small Ariados had been distracted by the flare but the big female was chasing me from the branches. I put all I had into getting to the camp before she got me.

"Why do I get myself in these situations?!" i had made it into the camp without being caught by mama spider, but now i needed to stop the camp from being swarmed!

_C'mon c'mon, yes! _I had finally found the Pokémon repellant the professor had given me. i started to spray the trees surrounding the campsite to stop anything from coming in.

"Ok, that should settle things for tonight, Clair you good?" as she let go of my neck i saw her eyes were swimming, shaking her around while running made her dizzy.

"I-i'm just f-fine. Are we safe now?" I took one last look around to double-check that there wasn't anymore Ariados coming after us.

"Yeah, I think we're safe." I looked to the Pokemon that we just saved from being dinner. _I hope it's still alive._

I took my pocketknife out and began to saw at the webs holding the poor thing captive. "Hey Clair, fill the pot with water and heat it for me please."

I would need the hot water to clean out wounds and to wash it off. I got most of the webbing off, the rest would dissolve when I washed her.

it definitely was a her, a female Ralts to be exact. I could tell the gender by the horn placement. Strange coloration for a Ralts though, i've only ever seen them green, this one was blue.

She had very definite bite marks on her forearm from the other Pokemon. she would need a paralyz heal and she would need to eat some pecha berries to counteract the poison.

I was able to find a paralyze heal in my supplies but no tools to crush up berries. she didn't seem like she would be able to chew in the state she was in. _I don't have much of a choice here._

I took a few of the berries and started chewing them, Clair was about to start questioning me when i leaned over the stricken Ralts and pressed my mouth to hers.

"What are you doing?! This is not the time for that!" i started pushing the crushed berry mixture into the small Ralts' mouth, i rubbed her throat softly to make her swallow.

"What I'm doing, is trying to help this Ralts recover Clair. she couldn't eat those by herself so i did the chewing." that seemed to have calmed her down a bit, i hadn't realised she had such a temper.

"Now that her paralysis is healing and I've treated the poison, we clean her off and dress her cuts." i took a small towel and soaked it in the hot water, then squeezing out the excess i began to rub off the remaining webs.

Leaving any webs on her would further infect her cuts and get her sick. after all the webbing was dissolved i got my ointment out of the med kit the professor gave me and dabbed some on the end of my finger.

"Now Clair, this will sting, so when i start putting it on i may need you to hold her." Clair moved to the Ralts' side and got ready. lucky for me she only had two marks that had broken skin.

I applied the ointment and a pained hiss escaped the Ralts "Please keep calm, this will make you feel better in a moment." she seemed to tense up momentarily , then relax as she realised that i wasn't an Ariados.

She was aware of what was happening but she didn't seem quite awake, probably half conscious. after putting ointment on both cuts i began to wrap them in clean bandage.

"There, we're all done, you can let her go now Clair." the Ralts wasn't in the best shape but she was far from dying. i figured all she needed was some rest and a proper meal.

I picked up the now sleeping Ralts and beckoned Clair into the tent. it was a little snug in the one sleeping bag with two small bodies on top of me, but it wouldn't bother me much.

The next morning i awoke to a familiar view, a small Torchic sleeping happily on my chest. What i didn't recognize was the Ralts standing just to the side of my head.

"H-hello, are y-you the one who saved me." she speaks in my head in something barely over a whisper. _I hope she isn't scared of us._

"Now just for the record, you can talk normally. For some odd reason i can understand Pokemon, and for your original question, yes me and my Torchic Clair found you last night and got you back to our camp."

She looked down for a moment before staring straight into my eyes "Why?" wow, not one for soft questions are you?

"Well, to tell you the truth, i was thinking about what if it was my Pokemon out there? I didn't think Clair should have to think about another Pokemon getting hurt like that and i just wouldn't have been able to live with myself if i had walked away."

I shake Clair awake and start getting dressed "Hey, you wanna come with us? we're leaving the forest later tonight and going to the next town, you're welcome to join us." i hold out an empty poke ball to the Ralts.

She thinks it over for a minute and looks up at me with a shine in her eyes "I would like that, don't i need a name though?" well she was a psychic and a fairy type so...

"How about Alice? That has a nice elegance to it don't you think." she just smiled and pressed the button on the poke ball, allowing herself to be caught.

**Well, i hope that was good enough for you guys, i know it was a lot of meandering but that's what i have to do sometimes, i have to explain what's happening!**

**I would love to see some reviews, ocs and fanart. you guys just push me to work harder, so i hope to see your opinions in the reviews. (no matter what)**

**Anyway i hope you all have a wonderful day and that i see you next chapter, peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, first of all I plan on doing a double feature this week. Normally I post two chapters over a whole week, one for WtP and one for ZiE.**

**I figured since this story is so far behind I might as well put out two chapters for it this week, I hope you're as excited as I am!**

**Now the number of oc submissions I got for just the first two chapters was a little crazy. I will be introducing three more oc characters this chapter.**

**I will give their respective owners at the end so don't worry about that. I will try my best to portray them as their creators have to me, but if you want a better description go check them out yourselves.**

**Now we shall continue with Zach's Pokémon journey!**

**Chapter 3**

Now my shoulders were starting to ache. You might think that small Pokémon wouldn't be a problem to carry, but we had walked for miles and I was starting to struggle.

"Are we almost there, this is taking forever!?" Clair was getting impatient, even though she didn't even have to walk. We should be near Clockwork town's entrance any minute.

"Yes, we will be there soon. It's bad enough having to be transportation for you two, I don't want to hear your complaining." I was too tired to deal with this right now.

"I can help." Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground; I was now flying through the forest towards the town.

"You could have done this the whole time Alice?! Why did you have me walk the whole way!?" she started to laugh in my other ear.

"Because you didn't ask, I thought you wanted the exercise." _Don't say anything; just be thankful for the help…_ I could see the exit of the forest, the sun was setting.

"We'll be in Clockwork town by nightfall; we better find a place to spend the night. Put me down right here Alice, don't want to scare anybody." She gently put me down in a field near the town.

Now we just have to find a hotel or a Pokémon center with an open room….this could take a while. "You two behave yourselves alright? We don't need any trouble."

The layout of the town was like the sections of a giant clock, shopping malls and businesses were in the first two sections, while hotels and medical centers were in the second two.

We entered at a gate into the sixth section, so we had to go right through the residential areas to reach the Pokémon centers. "Hello there, what can I do for you?"

This was the usual nurse who ran the front desk of the Pokémon center, while they all may look the same, they may sometimes be strange or unique.

"Hello misses. I need a room for myself and my two Pokémon, preferably keeping them out of their balls." She looked to her computer and frowned slightly.

"I hope this isn't an issue but we only have one room that has any open beds and you will be sharing it, is that ok?" _That shouldn't be a problem, as long as they're respectful._

"Yes that should be fine. Thank you very much ma'am." I placed Clair and Alice back onto my shoulders and went to find the room that matched the key she gave me.

_Room 223….room 223…ahh here we go!_ I finally found my room and swiped my key card. I opened the door to find three people sitting on the beds talking.

It was two boys and a girl; they just noticed I had come in when I set down my bag roughly. "Well *pant* it's nice to meet you all."_ They all have their Pokémon out too._

The girl spoke up first "You ok man? You look like shit." Well I didn't expect much after the last few days.

"If you can look good after being chased by a forest of Ariados then I'll give you a medal." The girl had this intricate hairstyle, which I had to admit looked really good on her.

"My name is Zach by the way, I figure if were sharing a room might as well get introductions out-of-the-way." I stood holding out my hand, waiting for one of them to get up and take it.

The girl stood first, she was the tallest maybe five foot ten. She had dark brown hair with red and orange running up from her roots. Her skin was tanned and healthy, and her eyes were light brown.

She had a white blouse with an indigo jacket; it was long and thin, it had a lot of pockets. She had black jeans with floral print and white sneakers. "Hey, my name's Rhianne, you can just call me Anne."

We shook hands and she sat back down, she was playing with a Cyndaquil, while a Poliwag and a Trapinch wrestled on the ground by her feet.

Then one of the boys approached me, he had short, white, spiky hair and a black fedora. He had a black leather jacket and hiking boots, similar to my own.

His bright green eyes matched the Turtwig he was holding in his left arm. "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Abner." He went to sit back by the window with his Turtwig.

The last boy walked towards me, but looked worried, so I decided to initiate. "Nice to meet you what's your name?" That seemed to surprise him.

The shy boy had a Shinx held close to his chest; the Shinx looked like it was sorry to see its master struggling. "What's his name?" his hair was brown and matched his Shinx, they both stuck up in the back.

He looked at me with his gray-blue eyes "What?" I saw the Shinx had begun to chew on the boy's gray scarf, which matched his black jacket and gray and black shirt.

"Your Shinx, what's his name? It's a he right?" he nodded and looked down lovingly to the small blue and black Pokémon cradled in his arms.

"His name is Lightning….do you love your Pokémon Zach?" this boy held his Pokemon very dear to him, which was a good thing.

"I would say I do, I would do whatever I had to so my Pokémon are safe and happy. I can guess the same is true for you." I grabbed the boy's free hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I really have enjoyed meeting you three but I am exhausted. I have walked for hours and that was after saving this one from a group of wild Ariados." I gesture to Alice now resting next to Clair and Anna's Cyndaquil.

I flopped down on the floor and groaned in pain. "It's getting dangerous out there huh?" I couldn't agree with Adner more.

Anne stood over me and started talking "We've traveled together for a little while and we found it's easier to deal with wild Pokémon in a group, what do you think?"

"Think about what?" I was too tired to do any thinking at this point, I just wanted to lie down and rest. Suddenly Anna grabbed my arm and yanked me up from the floor. _That is one strong girl!_

"I mean, how about we all travel together? We seem to get along fine and it would mean our Pokémon would be safer as well." _Plus we would have more people to talk to on the road._

"That's not a bad idea, I don't mind but let me ask the girls first." I wriggled away from Anna's grip to rouse Alice and Clair.

"Girls….what do you mean?" Anna didn't seem to understand quite yet, I didn't really expect her to.

"Hey Alice, Clair would you two mind traveling with these guys?" Anna was staring at me like I was a little crazy. She would need an explanation in a minute.

They both nodded their approval and went to go back to sleep. "Ok, what was that all about?" _Wow, how did I know that was coming?_

"Can I trust you three not to let this out of the room? Once I tell you this you must keep it secret." They all looked at me and nodded, they were serious now.

"I don't know how so don't ask, but I can understand Pokémon. I can talk with them just like I'm talking to you now." I heard Adner's Turtwig respond.

"That's just nonsense." I pointed at her and grinned. I could prove this by her reaction.

"You just said that's all nonsense, is that correct?" the Turtwig just stared at me with her mouth hanging open. I had got her.

"Wait, you understood Terra?! That's pretty interesting." It seems like Adner trusted me, and the other two were well on their way.

I walked over to Anne's Cyndaquil "Tell me something nobody else would know about Anna." it looked from me and back to Anna then grinned evilly.

"Her underwear are black with purple dots." _Out of all things you had to pick that!_ Anna looked at me curiously.

"Well, what did he say?" I didn't dare say it out loud so i beckoned her closer so i could whisper it in her ear.

"He said you had black panties with purple polka dots." i jumped back when i finished, i didn't want to be hit. she didn't seem mad though, in fact, she started laughing.

"Yeah i believe you, that sounds about right." at least she had a good sense of humor. It seemed that settled it with everyone, including the shy boy. (who Anna told me was named Seth)

"We promise we won't tell anyone, who knows what they might think if we say that one of our friends can talk to Pokemon." Adner seemed like the most serious of the three.

"So, what are your Pokemon's names? i already know Terra and Lightning, but i haven't been introduced to your's Anna."

"Well this is Flow, Fiore and Wrestle." she said indicating her Cyndaquil, Trapinch and Poliwag in turn. I couldn't tell if they were male or female at the moment, probably would be rude to ask them.

"Clair is my Torchic and Alice is the Ralts, i just found her recently. Clair was given to me by my local professor." I noticed Adner had been messing with something in the other part of the room.

"Hey Adner, you need any help back there?" i went to investigate and found him cleaning dishes.

"I'm just fine, normally i cook the food for us, so I tend to clean it as well." that's good, while i love to cook I've never been good at using a campfire to do so.

Seth spoke up for one of the first times "What do you guys plan on doing? I mean, what's your reason for going out on this journey?" well that was something to think about.

Adner spoke up first "I want to explore the wild with my Pokémon. having new experiences with them is my goal."

Then Anna spoke "I want to become stronger with my Pokémon, being able to take on experienced opponents is my goal."

Now it was my turn, i wasn't sure what to say for a moment, then it came to me. "Spending time with my Pokemon, making new friendships and strengthening old ones. If I need a reason that's the best one I have."

The others grew quiet for a while, then Anna spoke "That's good, can i use that for a speech sometime?" we all started laughing at that one, i know it sounded sappy but i meant it.

"What about you Seth? Why are you on a journey?" i was curious why this quiet, shy boy would decide to go out on his own.

"I'm looking for some people, they did something they need to pay for." I think everyone wanted more detail than that, but none of us thought it was a good idea to ask.

"Well, i don't know about you three, but I've had it rough so I'm going to sleep." I dropped onto the empty bed and started drifting. Before i was completely gone i felt two small bodies crawl on top of me.

The next morning came with the sound of people talking and the smell of pancakes. "Good morning everyone, now will you two please wake up i need to get ready?"

Clair was on my chest as usual and apparently Alice had claimed her spot right between my torso and my arm."I swear, one day I'll wake up and you two will have found your way into my chest."

I got up and grabbed a pair of fresh clothes, i went into the empty bathroom and took off my ruined ones from yesterday. That little trip in the woods nearly killed us, better be careful.

I showered and got dressed in a blue pocket tee with black cargo pants and my white and blue running shoes. "Hey Adner, what are you making. Man does that smell nice!"

"Just plain pancakes, i guess it's just something nice to have when you can huh?" I was going to really enjoy traveling with these guys. I just hope the Ariados incident doesn't repeat itself.

You have to enjoy the little things in life, and one of them is a girl when she just wakes up and she's in her sleeping clothes._Or maybe I'm just weird like that._

Anna had woken up just after i had gotten out of the shower and she was wearing a tank top and shorts."Morning your highness, did i forget your wake up call?"

That earned me a pillow thrown at my head, which i will admit i deserved. After Anna got ready and we all ate our fill of a wonderful breakfast of eggs and pancakes, we packed our stuff up to leave.

I had wondered this since last night "Hey guys, what do you plan on doing on this journey? Who's going after the gyms?"Anna, Adner and myself had raised our hands. We all looked to Seth.

"I don't really feel like it, I'm still coming with you but i just have other stuff i plan on doing." that was his decision and he was entitled to it.

"Goodbye ma'am, thank you for helping me find this room last night." i waved goodbye to the nurse on my way out the door.

As we all started down the road out-of-town, i couldn't help but say something stupid and mushy. "Guys, i think this is the start of a wonderful friendship." we kept laughing until Clockwork town was far behind us.

(Later that day) "Hey guys, isn't the first gym in the next town?" I knew that gyms were a big challenge, so if there was one coming up i would need to help Clair prepare.

Adner checked his dex really quick "yeah, the next town is a few days away though." if i wasn't mistaken the gym in the next town was Steel type.

"Hey, stop right there!"_ That sounds oddly familiar..._ standing in our path was...the same boy i had met the other day!

"I want a rematch, I've been working with my Pokemon and now we're a strong enough team to beat you!" I have to admit i was proud of the boy's change.

"Hey guys, you mind waiting a minute? He seems like he's worked hard for this." I stand across from him and Clair gets ready, she seems fidgety for some reason.

The boy sends out his Mawile, she seems a lot happier than the last time i had seen her."I can see things have been good with you two."

She looks to me and smiles, then her face turns serious as she gets ready to fight. "Mawile, use stockpile!"

She sucks energy and stores it in her body, to be used to either heal or attack later "Clair, smokescreen!"

Clair spits out thick clouds of black smoke, obstructing everything from sight."Mawile, use Reflect!"

He learned from last time, he knew i would attack in the smoke. i spoke softly so Clair was the only one to hear me "Use Double team and surround her with the doubles, then when she attacks the doubles hit her with an ember."

Clair sent in her illusions to distract the Mawile. When she got hit with the first Ember she attacked in the direction it came from. She couldn't figure out that none of the illusions were shooting Embers.

By the time the smokescreen had dissipated the Mawile was barely standing. "Mawile use..."

But it was too late, Clair had already hit the Mawile with one last Ember and she collapsed."You tried kid,and you did good protecting her from my first attack in the smoke, but you should be ready for tricky moves like the one i pulled."

Suddenly Clair started to glow a brilliant white "What the heck is going on." I was looking to Anna and the others, i figured they would know.

"I can't believe it, she's evolving!" i looked to Adner, what did he say about evolving?

"She's what?!" He was about to answer but just then the light dissipated and standing where just a few moments ago was my Torchic Clair was now a much larger Pokemon.

"Clair, is that still you?" she looked at me and cocked her head like i had just asked a stupid question. Well i guess i did.

"Of course, who else would i be?" She sounded a little different, less like a clingy child, now she sounded...i don't know...older?

"Ummm...i think we might need to talk later Clair." i patted Clair on the back and we started walking, we would need to find a good spot to set up camp.

I had to stop Clair from trying to hop onto my shoulder "But why not Zach? you always let me ride on your shoulder." _Yeah, that was before you were three feet tall._

**Hey guys! i know this chapter didn't have a lot of action, it was mainly introduction to my main three companions for the series.**

**Adner is owned my booklover123az**

**Seth is owned by mockstevenh**

**Anna is owned by TissueMonster**

**Yeah, i figured that it would be a good use of one chapter was establishing these three. now any ocs submitted after this point will be used, but won't join on as a permanent companion.**

**If you give a request i can make your oc an enemy, a rival or just whatever. Thanks and have a great day, hope to see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I plan on getting in extra chapters this week. This will be my second for WtP and the rest I do will be for ZiE.**

**Now I apologize for my mistake, I had made a typing error last chapter and called the character Adner. From now on it will be Abner like it is supposed to be.**

**I had said last chapter that I have all the main companions I plan on using, but that doesn't mean I don't want more oc submissions.**

**If you have a character who you would want to appear during our travels or be a rival then please don't hesitate to leave it in the reviews!**

**Now, please enjoy the chapter and I'll see you next time.**

**Chapter 4**

We had made camp for the night; Clair and Abner were tending to dinner while I was talking to Seth in private. "What the heck happened back there?"

Like usual Seth was cradling Lightning in his hands, she was mewing happily. "She evolved, that means she has gotten strong enough to grow."

"So this is normal? Will she do it too?" I point to Alice, sleeping on Anna's lap by the campfire.

"Yeah, pretty much all Pokémon will evolve, either by battling or specific conditions being met." So Pokémon change form regularly? Well, I can't explain it nor can I question it.

"Thanks Seth, that's a relief. I was worried that something bad had happened to Clair." Suddenly Seth pulled me close and spoke in a worried whisper.

"I'd be careful if I was you, I heard from my father that Pokémon get….moody as they evolve." As if that's something new,

Clair has always been moody. One minute she would be sweet the next she would be grouchy or angry. Though it's when she was quiet or sad that got to me.

"I'll keep that in mind, though I don't think I have anything to worry about." Seth seemed to think otherwise as I walked towards the campfire.

_At least he decided to start talking; I didn't feel right with him looking so timid._ I noticed there were new Pokémon now. Since when was there a Poochyea and a….red Garydos!

"Hey, who's are these!?" I didn't mind the Poochyea, he was cute and all, but that Garydos could seriously hurt someone!

Abner rushed over, holding his hands out apologetically "Sorry, I forgot to mention, these are my other two Pokemon. The Poochyea is named Wolverine and the Garydos is named Ben, they're friendly though. "

"Well, that's fine. I was just concerned a wild Garydos had come to make us his dinner." We both laughed for a minute until Abner excused himself to continue working on dinner.

Clair was sitting off by herself; she must have finished helping Abner. "Hey Clair, what are you doing over here? Why don't you go spend time with the others?"

She kept her attention focused on the ground as she spoke "I'm not sure if I should go over there. I've been thinking about it and you said you wanted to talk right? You don't like me any more…"

_Oh no, not the insecure phase._ "Now Clair that's just ridiculous. I don't care if you look different, I will always care about you. You were my first real friend, we're going to stick together right?"

I gave her a little bump on the side, trying to be playful "You mean that, always?" even if she got bigger, she's still like a little girl on the inside, it makes her so innocent.

"Yeah Clair, always, I don't think I could get rid of you if I tried." I say with a laugh, she gets up with a start and pins me. _She has gotten stronger for sure._

She was sprawled on top of me awkwardly, I couldn't help but laugh at her bothered expression "You know I was joking Clair, like I said we're friends."

Her cheeks were showing red through her feathers; I'm not sure why she was getting so embarrassed. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat." I use my weight to force us both up.

_That's weird….when did that get there?_ I had a wet mark on my shirt; I'm not sure how it even got there. _Probably Wrestle, practicing one of his moves must have splashed me._

Abner called out for dinner "It's ready everyone! Come and get it!" Good, I was so hungry I could eat a Rapidash. I grab Clair's arm and pull her to the fire.

Anna comes from the lake with her three Pokémon and Terra. "I just went for some last-minute berry picking."

"Good, did you find anything? That would go great with this mushroom and potato stew." She dumps several handfuls of Leppa and Pinap berries into a bowl.

I wake Alice so we can all be here to eat "Wait, what about Ben?" Abner waved his hand in the Garydos' direction dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, I fed him earlier. I take care of his diet personally." Well that's a relief; I wouldn't want to see a hungry Garydos.

The dinner was delicious, everyone told Abner so, but it was after the sun had fully set when I had started to worry. This was when wild Pokémon would be more likely to attack.

"Hey Anna, you said the other night that you three had traveled for some time right? Have you guys ever been attacked by wild Pokémon?"

"Only once, it was a pack of wild Houndoom, and luckily Abner had Ben out at the time. His water attacks kept them all on the bank while we swam away."

_Stuck swimming in a river by a pack of wild Houndoom? I do not envy their situation._ "Well at least you all got away safely, it was lucky that- *crack* ...what was that!"

We all stood up, making a circle with our Pokémon. "Who else thinks we should start making our way to the lake?" _And have Ben's protection._

Unfortunately as soon as we started moving, multiple shapes swarmed from the trees. They were fast and surrounded us before we had made it ten feet.

I saw Abner and Anna were ready to start sending out attacks. "Wait guys, they're Pokémon. Let me try to talk to them. If they were hostile wouldn't they have attacked on sight?"

They both back down slightly, but keep a strong grip on the repellant in their pockets. "Hello, I am Zach; we mean you all no harm by being here."

I speak with my hands held high in the air, to show I'm not trying anything. "May we get closer to the fire so we can see you?" I see the shadows shift for a while until they begin to lead us back towards the camp fire.

As we draw closer I can make out the lead Pokémon's form. We have been captured by a pack of wild Zoroark! _I have never seen one of these up close before._

"I know you won't trust me, but I can understand you. Maybe we can talk this out, you can tell me why you came here tonight?" I was fishing for some sort of sign that we would be surviving tonight.

It wasn't just the males though; there were female Zoroark as well. There were even several Zorua walking among them. I noticed a female was carrying an oddly colored Zorua in her arms defensively.

Instead of the usual red and black coloring this one was black and light purple. The rest of the group seemed uneasy around this mother, though she was standing defiantly among them.

"If what you say is true human then we have a favor to ask of you." I couldn't believe it; they needed us to help them?! I was excited and scared at the thought.

The mother walked up to me with a sad but pleading look. "One of our den mothers has given birth to a daughter with abnormal pelt coloring. We do not see fit to keep her and normally we would kill her."

This shocked me; they would kill this young Zorua simply because it had a different color fur?! "But we noticed there was a human camp nearby."

"Her mother suggested we offer her to you before we do anything. So, what is your answer human, will you take the outcast?" this was not much of a choice.

"Yes, I will. If that is the mother's decision I would be proud to raise her daughter." I take the sleeping Zorua from her mother's arms, as her pack leaves she trailed behind and gave me one last glance.

"Thank you, i will remember this Zach." And just as quick as they had come they were all gone. I turned to my friends with the Zorua still sleeping in my arms.

"What just happened?! Why did they leave that Zorua? Are they coming back?" Anna was up in my face as soon as we got back to the campfire.

"They came to ask us a favor, they gave me this Zorua because they were going to kill her otherwise and no, they are not coming back." that seemed to answer everyone's questions.

The Zorua didn't stir from her sleep. Clair came over with Alice riding on her shoulders."Who's this? Is she coming with us?"

"She's the newest member of the team, and yes you two, she's coming with us." Everyone seemed worried about sleeping tonight. _I need to do something._

"Don't worry guys, we'll set up a watch. if there's an attack we'll be prepared, I'll take first watch." that seemed to calm everyone down enough to fall asleep.

Now it was just me and the girls up, I had put the Zorua in a poke ball to keep her safe for the night. Alice was sitting in my lap "Hey Zach, when will I get bigger like Clair?"

"Once you've had enough fights i guess. To tell you the truth I'm not completely sure. Why do you ask?" she looked up at me for a second, i could barely make out her eyes from under her bangs.

"Umm...no reason really. I just want to be useful to you." That was sweet but, i want her to know that i didn't care if she was useful or not.

"Listen Alice, you don't need to push yourself to do things you normally wouldn't. I care about you girls because your special to me, not because your useful."

Clair and Alice both got closer when i said that, at least they knew they could just act normally with me. "It's a wonder that most Pokemon are willing to put up with their trainers if they just get treated like tools."

I begin to get an image in my head, it's dark and fuzzy but i can see something...familiar, about the face. _Is this somebody i know?_

That was weird...i don't know them, do I? "Is there something wrong Zach? You look troubled." I'm not really sure, i feel fine but i can't shake this sense of unease that's settled in me.

"No...I'm fine girls. J-just had a headache, don't worry about me." it's been close to two hours, i wake Abner up for his shift and lay down.

With Alice on my left side, Clair draped across my chest and the Zorua in her poke ball, i finally let myself drift off into sleep.

I'm in a white hallway, I'm moving fast. I can see an arm griping my left hand, it looks like a man's hand. the one pulling my right looks like a women's.

I look behind me and i choke, I'm being chased by a wall of blackness. first it has no form then it changes into the pack of Zoroark!

They are charging, they seem mad and hungry. they have blood dripping from their claws and their mouths are stained red.

Suddenly it changes again as it gets closer, this time into the face of a horrid beast. the grin it wears could turn a charging Bastiodon.

Just as it overcomes me i wake, the sun is shining, I'm in my sleeping bag and I'm screaming. Anna is the closest as she runs to me "What's wrong?! are you hurt Zach?!"

"I'm fine, *huff* *puff* just had a nightmare is all." Everyone was already up and ready to start moving, they had waited for me.

"Are you sure, we can wait for you to..." I stood up and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, heading towards the river.

"No i said I'm fine. I'll just go and wash in the lake really quick." i go to find a spot where the lake is hidden by the trees, I'd rather wash where the others won't see me.

I feel bad for scaring everyone like that, especially Clair and Alice. I nearly made them jump out of their skin with that.

"That was the second time, only before I could barely make out anything. This time i had a small field of clarity."

I step onto the bank to dry off, suddenly the bushes on the opposite bank rustle "Who's there? I heard you, so just come out." The bush starts rustling again, I hear a gasp and someone running away.

That was weird, was someone looking at me? Whatever, better to just get dressed and head back. "Hey guys, how about we get introduced to our newest member?" as I return I find Clair and Alice sitting in the tent.

I grab the poke ball from beside my pillow and release her. As I let the Zorua out she pounces onto my chest, knocking me down. "Where am I?!"

She seems startled to have spent her first night in a poke ball. "It's ok, I'm here to help you. Your mother asked me to take care of you for a while." Her fur bristles as i mention her mother.

"That stupid alpha male Merrick wanted to have me disposed of. I bet they just threw me outside and you found me huh?" She looked very upset by all this.

"I promise i didn't just take you. Your mother asked that Merrik guy to offer you to us so he couldn't hurt you. I promised her i would take care of you." Her fur finally settled down.

"I...I can't believe...I CAN'T believe they got rid of me! All because of this stupid purple fur!" She was on the verge of tears now, i couldn't bear to see the poor thing cry.

I grab her and hold her to my chest as i sit up, letting the sobs rock through me. "Why *sniffle* are you crying?" I press my face into her shoulder, whispering softly.

"Because it's wrong what they did to you, just because you were born looking a little different. How can they not understand it's someone's differences that make them wonderful?"

I don't hold back as the Zorua and I begin to cry together. I can hear the others come up from behind "We'll be out in a few minutes guys, just need to let it out right now."

Instead of going about their business, all three of them come into the tent and place their arms around us. Now I'm sitting here, crying with a daughter abandoned by her family, surrounded by my friends and Pokémon.

She rubs my face with her nose to get my attention "So *sniffle* what's my name?" I look at her black and purple fur and an inspiration strikes me.

"How do you like Sapphire? Your unique and should be loved for it." I pull her, Alice and Clair into a tight embrace. "I love you girls. I hope you know that."

"Okay, who's ready to get out on the road?!" We run from the tent and Abner returns Ben, we all start sprinting down the pathway towards the first gym and the next step of our journey.

**Whew, quite a bit happened there. i hope you all enjoyed, leave a review if you have feedback for me. I'll see you all next chapter have a great day!**

**P. S. I almost forgot to mention, my good friend CakeMixPony has just started his own story. it really shows some potential, i suggest if you like crime stories or MLP you go check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone, I'm glad to see you all. I would like to say a few things before I start (Just like I did in ZiE) so I hope you won't mind.**

**First of all, I am looking for fanart, specifically cover art for my two stories and the main character. You can do whatever you want for said art, but I would really like to see it.**

**Second, I appreciate all of you checking out my story and leaving reviews, but I would just like to say, don't be afraid of saying anything. If you saw something you feel could have been done better or have a question please just let me know!**

**And lastly, I was thinking about accepting requests for some sort of story reveal, or maybe you guys could make a request for a chapter? If you have any ideas just leave them in the reviews or PM me.**

**Remember I am the writer, I can change whatever I want, so if you guys want a certain chapter, or something to happen, I'll make it happen. (As long as I can justify it to myself)**

**Just going to warn you, Poke x Human will begin in a MILD scene this chapter. It's appropriate for any age, but if you don't like poke x human than you may skip it.**

** Now how about we get on with this? Okay….enough procrastination, here's the story!**

**Chapter 5**

We had ran for an hour or more, I was getting really tired but Clair kept pulling me. "Come on slow poke! If you go this slowly we won't make it to Belltin (Bell-Tin) before tomorrow!" I had enough, maybe she can run all day, but I sure can't.

"Clair, maybe you hadn't noticed, but we left all the others behind about three miles back. *pant pant* Listen, you have a lot of energy now, and that's great, but you have to remember that we're a group and we need to stick together."

*huff* "But I just…I'm sorry, let's wait for them over there." She points to a cluster of trees providing a shady spot to rest. We had outrun all the others, Sapphire was with Anna and Alice said she wanted to sleep in her Poke ball.

They would probably take an hour or so to catch up with us, they were only walking when Clair had starting pulling me ahead. "So Clair, is there a reason you made me sprint ahead of everyone else?"

I had my suspicions about Clair's behavior, I know she was energetic, but she was in a real hurry to get me far away from everyone. I wasn't worried, she would never try to hurt me, but I knew she had something planned.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about. I just thought we should try to get there faster, it's not my fault if they can't keep up!" I looked at her face, even in the shade I could see the pink in her cheeks.

"Now Clair, I want you to be honest. If there's something you needed to talk about in private then please, go ahead and tell me." I pat Clair on the shoulder, but she flinched at my touch.

"I'm…..not sure I can tell you. I did something I shouldn't have, I….I…" She didn't finish what she was saying. Clair stood up and walked to me, I could see her eyes were welling up.

"I've had thoughts Zach, and dreams. They can't be normal, but I don't know what to do! If I want to do something that others would say is wrong, but I feel it's right, should I still do it?"

I look down for a moment, thinking over her question, I have never seen Clair like this. "I can't really say, I don't know what the thing you want to do is, but if it won't hurt anybody and it's something that's important to you, then you should do it."

I didn't like seeing Clair so confused and upset with herself, so I pulled her close and started stroking her head. "You don't know how much that means to me Zach. I'm going to try my hardest, no matter what."

I was happy to see her so determined once again, I saw a movement down the road "That must be them, once they get up here we can start moving again, at a normal pace." I stress the last part jokingly to Clair.

Just as i turn towards her, she kisses me on the lips. _What was that for!_ "I'm sorry! i meant to do that on your cheek, you turned your face...I...Just." she starts running towards the others.

_What was all that about? And why is my mouth tingling?_ I shrug it off and head towards our friends, Sapphire and Clair are walking in the lead. i decide to walk at the back with Seth.

"So, what she pull you away for?" _He figured it out too?! Well, i guess it wasn't too hard to guess._ I didn't feel like bringing up the accidental kiss though.

"She was having some personal issues and needed my advice. I did my best to make her feel better." That was pretty much what happened.

"Oh, we should be in Belltin within a few hours. Your taking on the gym right?" Yeah, that was right, i had planned on taking on the Steel gym in Belltin.

"If the girls are ok with it. I don't mind if they say no though, it is their choice." I doubted they would all disagree. Sapphire might, but Alice and Clair seemed eager for the challenge.

Though, Clair had mentioned having strange thoughts and dreams. _Maybe she meant not trying to get any badges? Nah, plenty of trainers do that, they either go for breeding or contests instead.._

"You know Seth, I was having seconds thoughts on the gym's. I don't know if the girls really want to go through with it, besides...I wouldn't mind becoming a Pokémon breeder."

"Oh come on, I've seen them practicing while your gone, they're determined to see this through. Why do you want to be a breeder anyway?" It wasn't that i wanted to be a breeder exactly...

"Well, i don't really care about the breeding part, it's the Pokémon. I've always gotten along with Pokémon very well, even before i could understand them."

The truth was, the only thing i could remember clearly was spending time with Pokémon. These past few days, everything seemed so blurry, but those memories were still clear.

Though i couldn't... or rather i didn't want to tell Seth that. I didn't want to tell anybody just yet. "I thought being a Breeder would let me take care of Pokémon, it just...feels right."

_There must be a reason for all that's happened to me, and spending time with Pokémon might help me learn about my condition. Even if i don't find out how i can understand Pokémon, I'll probably have an easier time with them than most people._

"If you want to spend time caring for Pokémon, then why not just do both? You can work to be the champion, and you can care for Pokémon. I'm sure there's no rule against being a Pokémon Breeder and Trainer."

"Thanks Seth, i didn't know that, actually. I was worried i would have to decide...wait, don't you need a special license to become a Breeder?"

"Yeah, but it's not too hard. All you really have to do is show you know how to treat wounds and infections. OH, and that you can encourage a Pokémon to mate."

_What! And that's supposed to be easy?! _"How do you know that anyway?! I can't force a pair of Pokémon to breed!" Seth started laughing at my distress.

"No, you have it all wrong. You don't make two Pokémon mate, you have to mate with a Pokémon. It's to prove that the Pokémon are comfortable with you."

_THE HELL! That was worse! Are the Pokémon ok with that?! _"Okay, your just making this seem worse to me. And once again, how do you know this?!" He takes a wallet out of his back pocket and shows me a picture.

"This is my brother, he's a Breeder and told me about the test. They won't pick something like a Charizard or a Snorlax though, they need to see the Pokémon is comfortable. They don't need you crushed to death."

"Oh, gee, thanks. You know that just fills me with confidence, though besides the test, I don't have any doubts about it. I definitely want to become a Breeder, though it may be easier to wait until after we've finished the championship."

Abner must have heard the last bit of what i said because he slowed down to walk beside us. "I don't really care how the championship turns out, I'm just doing it for my team. I have some other stuff i plan on doing along the way though."

He turns his head away from us, he starts gazing down the road with a sad look on his face. "Well Abner, what do you plan on doing? You going to enter into the contests?"

He doesn't face me as he answers, "Sorry Zach, but everyone has their secrets, this is one of mine. I'm sure you have a few of your own as well."

He was right though, I had things I wanted to keep from them. I guess everyone had something they needed to hide, and I'm sure he had a good reason for it.

"Yeah, you're right Abner. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know. We're all here for each other, right?" I held my arm out for him, Seth did the same.

Abner turns to me and Seth and smiles, "Yeah, friends should help each other when they need it." He extended his arm, both Seth and I grabbed it and gave it a quick squeeze.

Anna spoke up for the first time in a while "You three quit screwing around back there before you get left behind!" we looked ahead and noticed Anna standing in the distance, and all the Pokémon were at her side.

We shared a quick glance among ourselves and began racing to catch up. "If this is a sign of what's to expect, we better hope that Anna doesn't become champion while were talking!"

The sun was setting as Seth, Abner and I ran towards our impatient friend Anna, i could hear their laughing and the cries of bird Pokémon on the air. (Time skip: three hours)

We had come to the end of the road and had to turn off onto a dirt path. Belltin was on every major map, but it didn't have a road connecting it to the main routes. this was to avoid too many people disrupting the town or its industry.

Belltin was famous for three reasons, its Steel gym and it's leader Forge. (pronounced For-hay) Its rich mineral mines, and the very thing the town was named for. The giant, golden bells standing in a tower in the center of town.

The inhabitants of Belltin were worried that, if too many people came and saw the wonderful golden bells, then somebody would want to steal them. So, the only people who would really go to Belltin were Trainers.

We could hear the chiming of the bells far from the town. I knew it chimed once an hour so i counted the tolls._...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten._

"Guys, its ten oclock by that bell. We better get into town before the Pokemon center closes for the night." Clair, Alice and Sapphire were walking by my side. I wanted to keep them close at night, i was worried about them wandering off.

I noticed Alice stumble and grabbed her up, "Must be hard walking in that dress, it's not too much farther now, we can rest soon." I place her on my shoulder and continue walking.

"Zach, you have any money on you? I don't think i can cover our stay tonight." I made some money beating that kid a while back, not to mention the money the professor gave me.

"I should be able to cover it, if need be I can ask her to give me a tab until we take on the gym." Sapphire and Clair kept looking up at me and each other, it was worrying me.

Clair pulled on my shirt, "Hey Zach, can you wait for a minute, we all want to talk with you." I figured it was something urgent if all three of them wanted me to stop and talk.

I turned to the others, "You guys go on ahead and reserve our room, I'll be right behind you." i followed Clair and Sapphire into the opening of the trees, Alice seemed uneasy on my shoulder.

"Ok, what did you girls want to talk to me about?" Clair moved forward and pushed me to the ground, i landed hard, and i saw Alice float down beside her.

"W-what the hell was that for?! If your mad at me about something then tell me, that's not how...*mmph* " I couldn't finish what I was saying because Clair had locked our mouths together, only this time it was on purpose.

I could feel it, the heat of her mouth on mine, the softness of her grip on my face, and i felt her tongue caress me as we parted. "What was...that...for?" I had trouble putting sentences together.

Then Sapphire padded onto my chest, standing on her back legs. Her mouth wasn't as warm , her tongue was a little rougher, but she was trying. She was rubbing her chest scruff into me as she pressed forward, twirling her tail on my leg.

A string of saliva connected us as we separated "You too Sapphire?" She climbed off of me and Alice took her place, i knew what was coming so i parted her bangs with my hands, "I want to see your face."

Alice felt different, with Clair and Sapphire it felt very solid, very real. With Alice it felt...I don't know how to explain it, it was like putting your hand in warm, wet fog. I guess it was like kissing a spirit?

We stopped and i saw a wetness in her eyes, i looked and noticed the same was true for the other girls as well. "What's wrong, why are you upset. Tell me what's on your mind everyone."

Clair wiped her eyes and tried to keep her composure as she spoke "Zach, remember what i told you about earlier? well... my dreams were about you. You and me to be more specific."

I just stayed quiet, i didn't want to say anything that might make it worse."I talked to the others about it after we had kissed today. It made me feel so...special. I wanted to feel that way again, and they said they had felt the same way."

I couldn't hold it in anymore "But why? Pokémon are supposed to love other Pokémon aren't they? Why me, why pick me?" Clair sat beside me. I had too much on my mind to focus right now.

"You picked me...I had been ignored for so long... and then you came and chose me. you think of us as your friends instead of your pets, and you're always concerned about us."

Then Alice levitated herself onto my lap, laying her head back into my chest. "You saved me, you risked your life to stop those Ariados even though you had no reason to,. You watch out for me and care for me."

Finally Sapphire walked proudly to my other side, snuggling into me. "You...took me in when my famiy didn't want me. You called my defects beautiful and special, and you...gave me a name."

I could barely stop myself from crying, these girls meant so much to me, i was happy to have them with me, and yet they thought what i had done was something special.

Then all three of them spoke at once, in voices barely above whispers. "We love you Zach, we don't care what happens, we just want to be with you." They pressed themselves closer together, surrounding me with their warmth.

"I love all of you too, nothing can change that. if you feel this way about me then I'll try my best to...adjust." We start laughing as I pull them all close.

"Come on, we need to get going girls, the others will be wondering what happened to us. We can all share a bed if you want." Clair begins to talk excitedly on our way into town. _This must have been a big toll on her mind._

**Ok guys, i hope you liked chapter 5, i wanted to have that bond between Zach and the three girls grow just a little.**

**I will get to the Gym next chapter so don't worry about it. Remember to review or PM if you have anything to say or have a suggestion.**

**If you like my work, then check out Zach in Equestria. You can guess by the title it's a MLP fic. Have a great day, i'll see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and to begin I would just wish to apologize for my absence. I know I haven't updated in...well...too damn long, but this is because I have been sick (not any more) and have had testing at school. Not to mention my effd up my schedule.**

**But now I am back to my usual weekly schedule so I should be updating regularly. And this chapter will probably be one of my longest if not THE longest I have written. I plan on making the gym chapters especially long.**

**I plan to re-visit finished old chapters and edit them. I hope this is not an issue for you guys and that you enjoy this chapter.**

**This chapter will contain "Mild" adult themes. I'm only mentioning it so anybody who has an issue with these sorts of things may skip it. **

**Now, what's a Pokemon story without rivals? so I'm starting to bring in some ocs I have gotten and using them as rivals for our main four. Now of course they may still become friends, but they will make it a goal to be stronger than Zach and the others.**

**Okay...now I have one question for all of you. Do you want a "team" to be brought in as an antagonist? if you do just leave a name in the reviews or PM me, I hadn't really put much thought into any team rocket like characters, but if you guys would like it I'll bring them in.**

**That's it I promise, now on with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

We were lucky I suppose, Anna had arrived in time to book the last room at the center, so we all had our own bed.

I was awake, but I kept my eyes closed, and I was hoping to get more sleep. I didn't hear any of the others up and about, but the sounds of some Pidgeot fighting with a Skarmory could be heard from the open window.

Normally Clair and Alice either sleep on top of or next to me, while Sapphire just finds an open spot near the foot of the bed. _They should still be asleep, they're normally some of the last ones up...beside me. _

I didn't see any of them in their usual spots, and I kept feeling things moving under the blankets. Suddenly the relative silence was broken "Stop moving so much Clair...you'll wake him."

_That was Sapphire, but what are they doing down there, and why is she worried about waking me? _"I can't help it Sapphire, I...I'll try to be quiet."

I risked a quick glance down and saw the forms of my two Pokemon laying close to my legs, but I didn't see Alice. _She probably decided to sleep with Anna again._

"I haven't felt like this before, and his scent makes it worse." I could feel Clair smelling me. Animals react to scent so I guess Pokémon do as well.

But she was right, we had traveled for a little while and always slept together, but this was the first time I had caught her doing anything like this.

In fact, she hadn't started acting like this until..._She evolved! Maybe her evolution changed her, sort of like puberty for humans?_

I heard Sapphire speak once again, her voice wasn't it's usual cocky, headstrong tone. She sounded distressed "I can't wait any more Clair, I need to do it now!"

I had no idea what she had planed but I needed to stop this before it got out of hand. I sat up suddenly, throwing my arms wide and yawning. "Good morning everybody...Oh...nobody up."

I slid my legs from under the blankets and headed for the bathroom, I needed the girls to believe I had just gotten up. I hate deceiving them but I don't think they would want to be confronted with this.

_If it becomes an issue...I can just address it when it does, until then just move on._ I noticed as I sat in the bathroom trying to calm down from the strange awakening, that I had several wet marks on my underwear.

_Where the hell did those come from? _I felt the wet spot on my left thigh, just then it occurred to me that this was the side Clair was on.

It was incredibly hot and slightly sticky, it didn't take much thought to figure out what had gone on while I slept._ They...they have urges...it's perfectly natural for them to relieve themselves._

Then I looked down again, there were several wet spots on both sides, maybe a total of eight or so? _But..to use me for those urges...eight times no less, and while I'm sleeping._

I'm not sure if I took it wrong, but I couldn't help but smile. A lot of trainers would probably discipline their Pokémon for this, but I thought it was kind of sweet, even though I would prefer it wasn't a regular occurence.

I needed to take a shower, but I realised I hadn't grabbed a clean set of clothes. I walked back out to grab a something from my bag, and I saw Sapphire and Clair were now sitting on the bed.

"Good morning you two, did you sleep well? I'm not used to being the first one up." I hear Clair clear her throat several times as I begin rummaging through my bags.

"I slept fine, you woke us up actually." I had found a black tank top and dark blue cargo shorts. We were going into warmer areas so I should dress for it.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I'm about to take a shower, I'll make sure not to take too long so you both can get in before the others get up." Sapphire's eyes lit up at that.

"Why don't we all wash together? It's a lot faster and you can help us. Older members would normally wash with the younger ones in my pack."_No...no no no no no! kissing me is one thing, but showering together is another one entirely._

"I'm not so sure about that girls. It's different if I washed with you than one of your pack." I was trying to be stern but their pleading eyes broke down my resolve._  
_

*sigh* "Fine...we can shower together, but no playing arround you two. The dirt sticks to you, so you have to wash really well." Their sad faces changed immediately, now they were both grinning.

"I'll race you!" and before I realised it, Sapphire had run ahead to beat Clair to the bathroom. *huff* "Those two...sometimes they're like kids, but then other times I have no idea what I should do..."

"Tell me about it. They have absolutely no self-control." *thump* I jumped against the wall at the unexpected voice in my head. I looked over at the smug Ralts glowing faintly by my feet.

"Never...do that again! At least give a guy a notice first." Alice just laughed and levitated herself onto my shoulder. My breathing was finally returning to normal.

"Sorry, but it was too hard to resist. Besides, you don't plan on inviting them but leaving me out do you?" I hadn't thought of leaving her out, although I wonder how long she had been up.

_Was she awake for the incident earlier? I didn't see her in the bed, so I thought she was sleeping with one of the others. _"Oh, I was up alright. I saw the little incident this morning, and that was a clever escape by the way."

_Well shit. I forgot you could do that._"Well, we should probably get in there. The others will be getting up pretty soon and I'd rather we all be done by then." Alice, her hair in a fresh-out-of-bed mess, locked the bathroom door behind us.

I saw Sapphire and Clair sitting on the edge of the tub._Don't let them know that I was up this morning ok Alice? I'd rather they think I didn't know._ "Hey girls, this one woke up so I figured it was only fair to bring her along too."

_"Don't worry about it, I won't bring it up."_ "Come on already! I want to try a human shower for once!" Clair was impatiently playing with the knobs in the tub, and she didn't seem to be having much success.

It was cute how confused she was with something I considered simple. "Stop that, I'll turn it on for us." Clair stepped back as I spun one knob halfway and the other to full. Then I pulled a small lever up and the shower head turned on.

*Eeeek* "Why is that so cold!?" Clair had jumped back when the water first touched her. I believe most Pokémon either wash themselves with natural water sources or with tongue baths.

"That's why it's better to wait until the water has heated up until you get in. There..now it should be good." This time Clair didn't flee from the water, instead she seemed to enjoy the new heat.

I began ushering the other two into the tub. "Okay girls, let's get you all cleaned up before everyone else is up and needs to get in here." Alice stopped me where I was with a smirk.

"And what about you Zach? You can't shower with clothes on can you?" _Dammit Alice...You had to say something had you?! _Clair and Sapphire were now both staring at me expectantly.

*Sigh* "Yeah but...I just...oh fine! Just stop looking at me like that." I started to remove my underwear. it only took a second but being watched made it feel uncomfortably long.

I kept a stern face as I got into the shower, but I could tell by the heat on my face that I was a brighter shade of red than Clair's feathers. "Get in here you two, I need to wash all of you so let's get started."

The girls all seemed embarrassed by my nudity as well, even Sapphire, who had seemed the most eager to do this. I shut the curtain after Alice and Sapphire got in, and Sapphire began complaining immediately.

"Wah! My fur is all heavy and matted!" I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and motioned Sapphire over. I was sitting against the back wall of the tub with the girls all standing at the other end.

"That's probably because you haven't washed for a while, so all your loose fur has stayed in your coat making it thick and messy. A good scrubbing will make you feel better."

Sapphire slowly padded closer, her fur hanging down in her face.I admit she was cute with her hair down as well. "Just keep your eyes closed ok? Now sit down right here and I'll put the shampoo in."

I indicated a spot I made by stretching out my legs. This way she would be able to sit close enough so I didn't have to strain my arms out. She sat with her back to me, her head lowered.

"Don't worry, It doesn't hurt. As long as you don't let it into your eyes it's fine. Plus this will make you smell really nice." _"You're in quite a compromising position right now, was that on purpose?"_

_Alice? What are you...ah dammit. _Of course she was right, Sapphire was sitting in between my legs, and I was naked. Why do I put myself into these situations?

I squeezed out some shampoo from the bottle and started lathering Sapphire's wet fur. I started at the thick scruff around her neck, then moved to her head.

As I scrubbed around her ears and washed her face, I felt a strange sensation. I noticed Clair looked furious and Sapphire was unsuccessfully hiding a sly grin.

I looked down at her tail..._What the hell!? _I leaned down and whispered into Sapphire's ear "It would be best if you stop that, I said no playing,.Not to mention you're upsetting Clair, but I will allow this..."

I gave Sapphire a quick kiss then finished rinsing out her coat. "So..does yor coat feel better now? You had a lot of loose fur come out. You might actually move a little easier without all that extra fur."

"You've had your turn! I get to be washed by Zach now!" Clair walked up, staring a hole straight through Sapphire. She just swished her tail in my face and walked away looking smug.

"Calm down Clair, there's no reason to get upset. Just sit over here and...oomph!" Clair was trying to let me know she was angry, so instead of sitting she half threw herself against me.

"Just get on with it, I just..*mmph*..What was that for?" I figured she was upset because I had kissed Sapphire the way I did, so kissing her should help her calm down.

"Just thought you might need it. Now I don't need the shampoo for you, but there is this special scrubby made for Pokemon with feathers." I showed her a black scrubby that had long bristles.

She was sitting on my abdomen, and she was leaning back so I soaped up the brush and started scrubbing her head. "Just keep your mouth and eyes closed when I get too close."

I moved down her neck and started washing her chest and stomach. when the brush went over her chest I felt her body tense up. "Please stop, that's too rough!"

"What do you mean? I wasn't even brushing hard." _"__Remember, we're all girls. What do girls have on their chest that is usually sensitive?" Oh come on! There always has to be something."_

"Well, I can't use the brush so I need something else to wash your body with." I found a washcloth on one of the shelves, but I doubt Clair could wash herself. _"Just use your hands, like you did with Sapphire. She loved that."_

_I guess I don't have much of a choice do I? _I soaped up the washcloth and began to softly rub Clair's stomach with it. I didn't want to irritate her apparently sensitive skin.

After all the dirt had been removed from the feathers on her stomach I hesitantly began her upper body. I had to clean her arms, her shoulders, and then scrub her back.

When I went back to her chest she tensed up again but didn't seem to mind the cloth. I could feel two small, soft bumps under her feathers. "This doesn't hurt does it Clair?"

She didn't answer, I could hear her panting above the sound of the running water. When I determined that she was clean enough I realized all that was left was her legs.

"I need you to stand up and spread your legs Clair. I need to get the dirt off of them." Clair slowly climbed off of me, then stood with her back to me and her legs spread wide.

"Good, the talons on your feet will need the most attention." I started by picking up each one of her legs and scrubbing her feet. Then I started rubbing the feathers on her upper legs and thighs.

I was ready to stop, hoping to avoid going into any more "sensitive" areas. I started wringing out the washcloth and was going to have Clair go sit down, until she began clearing her throat, her face bright red.

"Umm...Zach, You missed a spot." At this Clair bent over and spread her legs with her hands. _Oh...just why? Looks like this is going to happen one way or the other._

_(Warning: this is where the adult themes culminate. in simple terms that means this is where I get perverted)_

*sigh* "Fine...I guess I should have seen this coming. Just lay down Clair." _"You don't plan on leaving us out do you?" _As Clair rested her back on the floor of the tub, Alice and Sapphire were both watching from the other end.

"Get over here you two. If I'm helping Clair I better tend to you girls as well." I soaped up my hands and began rubbing Clair's stomach and chest. I heard her take a sharp breath when my fingers pressed against her breasts.

Sapphire got on her back next to Clair while Alice lifted herself up to my shoulder. "You want the same treatment huh?" I couldn't help but grin at Sapphire's expression when I began to rub her stomach.

I was surprised when I felt her chest. I expected there would be six rough nipples like a canine, but instead she had a pair of small soft breasts. She made the cutest noises when I pinched them, but I was being distracted.

_"I can keep myself clean, so let me take care of you."_ Before I knew what was happening Alice was lifting soaps and other things with her telekinesis. I felt a gentle force all over my body, but it was concentrating on my mid-section.

She helped guide my hands down Clair and Sapphire's bodies until they rested on something hot and wet. _"I think I hear someone moving around out there, so we better hurry."_

I felt a dull ache begin to build in my groin as I used my thumbs to massage the soft forms under both of my hands. Without thinking I turned my head and connected my lips with the perverted Ralts pulling my strings.

Her mouth didn't taste like much of anything, but it felt soft and warm. As the tingling on my body and in my groin built up, I felt my fingers slide into the small Pokémon now half screaming, half moaning on the bathtub floor.

_You're having fun with this, aren't you Alice? "I'd be lieing if I said I'm not." _Finally the pressure was too much for all of us. As my fingers were splashed with the girl's juices I fell hard against the wall of the tub and my mind went blank.

As I slowly came down from my delirious state, I found I had painted the opposite wall. "Come on girls, clean yourselves off and let's get out of here."_"That wasn't so bad, was it?" No...but don't think this is going to be a regular thing either.._

_(End of adult scene. Don't worry, you won't have to put up with any more of this for a little while...unless you request it)_

After cleaning our mess and rinsing my body off, I stepped out to help the girls dry off. Mainly I had to help Sapphire and Clair because Alice could just hold the towel with her mind.

Clair, being a fire type, had an easy time of drying off. On the other hand, I spent a good deal of time making sure Sapphire wouldn't be damp for the rest of the day.

When I finally stepped out, fully dressed, I checked the clock and found we had been in there for over an hour! Anna and Abner were already up and seemed to have showered.

"How did you guys shower if I was in there?" Anna and Abner looked at me, then each other, then began to laugh. I didn't know why but it was mildly annoying.

"Well, we knew you were in there, so we decided to use the lobby washroom. We just figured you were taking too long." I saw the blankets stir as Seth started to wake.

_You think they know what we were doing Alice? "Maybe...It's not like Clair and Sapphire were really trying to keep quiet were they?" I won't mention anything but It's gonna be brought up sometime._

"Sorry guys, I wasn't used to waking up so early and fell asleep in the shower. The girls had to come in to wake me up before they could use it themselves." Seth was groggy but standing up now, he was looking around confused.

"Did I sleep in or something?" His hair was still mess, as it usually is when someone wakes up, and he was in his sleep wear. So all in all he looked cute, like a small child woken by their parent.

"Nah, we all showered already. Just hop in there and we can have some breakfast." Anna and Abner hadn't raised any objections to my lie, so It seemed like they believed me.

"Girls, finish grooming and come out of there. Seth needs to clean up too." Within a few moments Clair and Sapphire came out of the bathroom. Sapphire had her hair up in the usual style, while Clair had put her feathers into a short ponytail.

As Seth stumbled into the bathroom, I headed into our excuse for a kitchen and began to try my hand at making breakfast. "Everybody ok with omelets?" (chicken eggs everyone, calm down)

Anna said she wanted onions and cheese, and Abner just wanted salt and pepper. I could hear Seth's muffled cry from the bathroom "Surprise me!"

Within twenty minutes I had four beautiful omelets set at the table. I had put bell peppers and mushrooms in Seth's, but I had added all the leftover toppings from Anna's and Seth's to mine.

"Get out here Seth! We're all waiting for you...Well two of us anyway." Anna obviously wasn't in the waiting mood and immediately dug in. Seth finally came out and we were able to start eating our breakfast.

After finishing the meal and washing the dishes, I fed the Pokemon while the others packed up our belongings. The only thing I kept on me was a few empty Pokeballs, some healing items, and my dex.

"Everything ready to go?" everyone was waiting at the door for me. Alice got onto my shoulder while Clair and Sapphire followed me. It was finally time to take on our first gym!

Anna was rummaging around in her pocket when we left the Pokemon center, she pulled out a sleek metal case. "I want to show you something Zach, come here."

Anna opened the small case and inside was a multicolored badge. "Wow, when did you get that?!" Anna had the biggest grin on her face as she put the badge case back into her pocket.

"Just before meeting Seth and Abner. This is a Bug gym badge, but there are multiple gyms for one type." That was something new, I hadn't known there were multiple of a gym type. Though I think It's best to get one badge from eight different types.

"And here's your chance at your first badge." I came out of my thoughts and stared ahead. What I saw was far beyond what I expected. It wasn't so much a gym as a factory, made entirely of metal!

"So you're going to take this one on too, right Anna?" I knew Seth said he had other goals for our adventure, and Abner only said he wanted to travel. So me and Anna were the only ones going for the championship.

"Oh you know I-Hold up!" before Anna could finish her sentence, some guy came out of nowhere. He had long white hair, at about shoulder length and green eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie and some bright neon green fingerless gloves.

He was just a tad taller than me, maybe five eleven or six-foot? I was going to ask what he was doing when he suddenly started speaking. "Sorry if I interrupted something. I was on my way out-of-town and I noticed you guys were on your way to the gym."

"Yeah, we were planning to take on the gym leader so we can get the steel badge, why?" I didn't want to sound rude, but I wasn't completely sure why he decided to follow us here.

"I was hoping to battle you before you went to take on my dad. I'm not allowed to take on this gym so I figure taking on a trainer trying to beat my dad would be a good consolation."

"That's cool that the gym leaders your dad but I only prepared to take him on, so...- I'll fight you!" Anna surprised me with her sudden outburst. It didn't seem like the new guy cared though.

"Sure! I should introduce myself though, I'm Alex Stone, son and student of Steven Stone. Bring it on!" He and Anna both grabbed a poke ball from their belts, getting into a battle stance.

"You can call me Anna, nice to meet you Alex. Zach! what are you doing still here? Go take on the gym leader already!" She sent me off to take on the gym by accompanied by Seth, while Abner stayed to referee the fight.

As the heavy doors shut behind me, I heard a faint buzzing fill the air. The entire building seemed alive, and yet it was pitch black. Suddenly Seth and I were blinded by the sudden light that flooded the room.

I could now see the source of the buzzing, there were several generators sitting around the main room. I had to assume that someone had kept them running and turned them on.

Suddenly a voice droned out the sound of the buzzing, It seemed to come from every direction. "Seth! What is that!?" Seth hadn't been caught as unaware by the sudden light because of Lightning sensing the energy.

"It's the guy up there. I think he's the one controlling the lights and speakers." As we began to run towards the platform the man stood on, I felt the ground below us shift.

Clair and Sapphire cried out as the ground we were standing on lifted high into the air. We were all suspended on metal platforms nearly twenty feet off the ground.

Then more panels began to lift up, connecting to ours and making a pathway to the man's platform. The voice came back on, clearer now "Hello kids, and welcome to my home. which one of you has come to challenge me?"

I raised my hand, Clair and Sapphire at my side with Alice sitting calmly on my shoulder. "Well hello boy! How would you like to come up so we may begin?" He walked off of his control platform and onto a larger one that resembled a stadium ring."

I ran up to the ring, standing across from him eagerly. "I'm guessing you are Steven Stone?" The man looked at me, for a moment he seemed confused, then he began laughing.

"You must have met my son Alex. Yes, that's me, gym leader and rare stone collector Steven Stone. Now enough with this jabber! Let's get started!" He picked three poke balls from a case and got into place.

Seth was going to referee our battle. Steven tossed his first ball and out came a Klinklang. I knew from studying the pokedex that steel was weak against fighting, fire and ground.

_"I've got this one." Are you sure Alice? _Alice levitated to the ground, she was adamant on taking this guy on. "OK, I pick Alice. Back up you two."

"Klinklang, use ironhead!" The Klinklang charged at Alice, ready to smash itself into her.

_Alice, use shadow sneak!_ Alice faded into the ground and reappeared behind the Klinklang, striking it in the back with a strange energy.

I had discovered this move when Alice had played a trick on me the night before. "Good one! now, Klinklang use mirror shot!" But the Klinlang didn't move, it just stood there.

Then I noticed the shine on its body grow violently bright _Alice! Teleport and use future sight! _

Before the concentrated light from the Klinklang's body could be fired, Alice had Teleported out of its line of sight. Then she began to focus, sending a chunk of psychic energy to strike the Klinklang.

Suddenly the light flew from the Klinklang's body and went everywhere. A beam of it even struck Alice. "Hahahaha! You must have forgotten boy, mirror shot spreads."

Dang...he was right. I had learned that but overlooked it because I assumed Alice was safe. "Alice, are you all right?!" I saw Alice slowly stand up, a smirk staying defiantly on her face.

_"I learned a move that was for just these types. Why don't you have me use it?"_ I wasn't sure what she meant at first, then I remembered.

_Wait until the Future sight hits it, then we'll use it._ If Alice could last long enough, I had this round in the bag. "Boy, If you're not going to make a move I will. Klinklang use...what!?"

Before Steven could have the Klinklang attack, the Future sight finally hit. _Now Alice! Use Will-o-Wisp! _As the Klinklang's body contorted with the force of the psychic energy, Alice shot a small black and blue flame that absorbed into its body.

It immediately started flailing around at the horrible burns the Will-o-Wisp had left. After a few moments It fainted and fell to the ground. Seth declared Alice the winner as she dazedly returned to my shoulder.

"That was a good one boy! I hadn't expected you to win that one. I normally just do a one on one battle, or let the challenger use three pokemon againt one or two of mine. But I think you earned this so here you go!" Steven stepped up to me and pressed a small metal object into my hand.

When I opened my hand I saw the steel gym badge sitting on my palm. It was a pair of girders crossed over an engine. "Yeeeeees! My first gym badge! Thank you Steven, and promise to have another battle with me next time i see you okay?"

"Hahahahaha, why not boy? But don't go thinking it will be that easy next time." We waved goodbye to Steven as we left. Alice had passed out on my shoulder from exhaustion.

When we got outside I noticed Alex and Anna shaking hands. "How'd it go you two?" Anna was the first to turn to me, she seemed determined.

I lost, but barely. have a look for yourself, I had his last Pokemon on its last legs. I saw all three of Anna's Pokémon fainted at her feet. Alex was busy picking up a Zorua and Riolu, with an injured Beldum at his side.

"Good job Alex, looks like it was a hard-fought win. Who's the survivor?" I was indicating the Beldum helping him. It was colored differently than what I thought was normal.

"This is my buddy Metro. He's my first Pokemon, we've been together since as long as I can remember. Well, I'm sorry but I have to be on my way." We all saw Alex off not before Anna had the last word though.

"Just wait until the next time we see you. I'll be the one who wins then, and you can bet on that." She wasn't upset, in fact, I don't think I've seen Anna this pumped since we met.

"Okay guys, let's get back on the road. I don't feel like taking on this gym anymore." Anna was in the lead the whole night as we left Beltin behind.

"I got my first badge by the way..." Nobody said anything, Seth already knew and gave me a congratulatory pat on the back. Abner gave me a thumbs up and a "good job."

Anna walked up to me and stared right into my eyes "You better be going with me when I go to face the champion. I expect to face you for the title, so don't disappoint me." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

We kept moving until we were ready to make camp. I was worried because Alice had been passed out since the gym battle.

**Hope you guys liked the first gym chapter. I know there was a lot of other stuff at the beginning but I had been struck by a string of ideas and this was the result.**

**I wanted to give credit to BladeDancer123, who is the creator of Alex Stone. If you guys would be so kind do check him out.**

**Have a great day everybody, I'm sorry for being gone. Hope this kind of makes up for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, and welcome back. I don't know if you all remember but I said In the author's note in chapter eleven of ZiE and in last chapter of WtP that I would be working on my older chapters for that series.**

**I decided that I'll be done after chapter six. I'll admit that I don't really like how short they were, not to mention how many mistakes there were, so you may not be seeing anything new for a little while after this chapter.**

**I hope everyone is cool with this and that you keep reading. If anybody knows how to make artwork on the computer, or can draw well and is interested in submitting something, please message me.**

**There will be an adult scene this chapter, It won't be as long as last one so don't worry.(Probably not) I'll mark it so you can skip if you want.**

**I'll be bringing in new characters bit by bit over the next several chapters. One will be introduced today. Okay, that's enough for today. Let's get on with the show.**

**Chapter 7**

Clair and Sapphire were sleeping in the tent. I was sitting by the fire with Abner and Seth, Anna said she wanted to have some time to herself. Alice was still sleeping in my arms.

I was worried for her health, but Abner told me that Pokemon can get really exhausted after a big fight. I know he was trying to make me feel better but I was still scared.

"I hope you're okay Alice. I should have pulled you out of that fight...I shouldn't have let you overwork yourself. What the hell?!"

Alice's body began to glow, but this was different from when Clair had evolved. This light was much softer and faintly blue. "Abner! Get me a blanket!" Abner ran to his tent to search his bag.

If I remembered correctly, Kirlia have a dress that balloons out at their upper hip like a too-too. I didn't want anything to be out in the open so I needed to cover her until I could get her something to wear.

Abner returned just as the light surrounding Alice began to dissipate. "Thank you Abner. Alice honey, are you awake?" I wrapped the blanket loosely around Alice's thin waist and legs.

Her body was changing noticeably as the light finally dissipated. She opened her eyes with a stretch of her arms. "What happened? Is it time for dinner yet?"

"Good...you're finally awake. You had me worried Alice, you've slept since the battle this afternoon. You slept right through dinner." Alice was looking around confused. First she was looking at the blanket wrapping her lower body, then she lifted her arm and began to stare at her hand.

"Did...did I evolve? Zach...why am I wrapped up, and...how do I look." I wasn't sure exactly how to answer that last part, so I decided to ignore it. I didn't want to say something awkward.

"Yes you did Alice...now you're a Kirlia, and you're wrapped up to protect your modesty." Alice tilted her head for a moment, then I saw the realization cross her face as she pulled the blanket up slightly.

"Oh...I see. This may be a problem." I had thought about the prospect of her evolving and had planned to buy underwear for her, but this happened sooner than expected.

"It's only for tonight...we can...we can..uh...ask Anna in the morning for something for you to wear. Would you be okay with that?" The moon was getting high in the sky as we sat by the fire; me, Alice, Seth, and Abner.

Seth looked tired and Abner was pacing to stay awake. I didn't feel right about keeping them up this long. I figured It was safe to say Alice was going to be just fine.

Seth had volunteered to stay up with me, he was worried about Alice too. "Hey Seth...Alice should be fine. You should go get some sleep." Seth mumbled his good-night and crawled into his tent.

Abner had helped me stay calm. For a while I had freaked out because I thought Alice had gone into a coma. "Thank you too Abner. I appreciate your help, but you need to rest."

Abner nodded and stumbled towards his sleeping bag. He stopped and turned his weary face towards me, just before he was out of the range of the fire. "Let me know if anything happens." Then he slumped down in his bag.

"Hey Alice, I know you just woke up, but it's almost midnight. We should go to sleep so we're not dragging our feet tomorrow." Alice grabbed her blanket and sat up so she could walk to the tent.

"No, you don't need to worry about that. I can just carry you. I'm sure you don't weigh much." I pulled Alice close to my body and stood up. I felt her jump at the quick motion.

"See? No fuss, and it will help me get used to your new size." I knew Alice would prefer to be carried than walk. Her legs just weren't built for traveling, so until she could levitate I would probably just carry her.

I was holding her at a strange angle. She was gripping my sides with her tiny legs, and her head was touching my chin. It probably looked like she was clinging to me while hugging. Which was basically what was happening.

"You never answered me earlier...so...do you like how I look now?" I didn't mean to, but I just had to laugh at what she was saying. Though she seemed to take offense when I did.

"No, I didn't mean anything. It's just...you said now, but I've always liked how you looked. I always will too. When you were a Ralts you had those adorable bangs that hung in your face. When I did see you face I always thought you looked cute."

I brushed her hair with the back of my hand, It was just as soft and colorful as before."Just because you've gotten bigger doesn't mean I like you more. I've always loved how you girls looked. Now your just older looking."

I laid Alice on the bed, and I was even surprised to find there was space for me to lie down with the other two girls already sleeping. "So yes, I like how you are now." I was laying on my back with Alice at my side. Clair and Sapphire were already sleeping on the other side of me.

"Zach..I don't think I can sleep. I just don't feel tired." Well that was a problem. I don't think I would be able to sleep with Alice awake at my side. I thought about what would put a Pokemon to sleep quickly.

Then a song popped into my head, I remember...my mother...would sing this to me a long time ago, but when I tried to recall the details of it I kept drawing a blank. "How about a song?" Alice seemed to approve of the idea, because she began nodding her head excitedly.

I began stroking Alice's head as I cleared my throat. I was trying my hardest to piece the song together from memory, but it wasn't easy considering how long it must have been since I heard it.

"Everybody's got a different story."

"Everybody wanna give their selves away."

"But I'm still afraid..."

"If we can stay out of their field of vision."

"If we can keep ourselves a half a world away."

"Ah honey we'll be ok."

I felt my face start to get wet as tears began to flow from my stinging eyes, but I don't know why.

"The world can be so cruel."

"But I will sing for you."

"This cradle song.."

"All night long."

Alice pressed her back into me, I felt her shoulder blades against my stomach. I could feel the movements of her breathing become slower and deeper.

"Everybody's got their own opinion."

"Everybody's got a place were they belong."

"Like a favorite song."

"I don't want to be a faded memory."

"I don't want to be the ghost that you can't shake."

"I want to be the real thing."

"The world can be so cruel."

"But I will sing for you."

"This cradle song.."

"All night long."

"Yeah all night long..."

"yeah all night long.."

"oh, oh, oh."

"No one said we were victims honey."

"No one said we had to keep the things we get."

"And there ain't no regrets."

"And all our friends, they moved to Whitewood."

"But we ain't that desperate yet, oh no."

"Ain't nothing like the real thing."

"The world can be so cruel."

"And let me sing for you.."

"This cradle song..."

"All night long."

"The world can be so cruel."

"But I will sing for you."

"This cradle song.."

"All night long."

"This cradle song..."

"This cradle song..."

"Yeah all night long."

"Sing it all night long."

"Sing it all night long."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"All night long."

I heard Alice's gentle snoring mix with the others. It formed a soft hum that began to lull me to sleep. "Goodnight..."

Everything was black for a while, then I heard screaming. It was muffled but I could make out bits and pieces. "Zach...follow...run...don't...them...leave...go!"

Suddenly I was back in the hallways, but this time there were no arms holding onto me, pulling me, I was by myself. I looked for the voices, but I didn't see anyone.

Then the walls behind me began to distort themselves. Strange black and white things came out of holes in the walls and started approaching.

They seemed to stand close to four feet tall, and they were long. I heard snarling coming from their shapeless bodies. I turned and ran as fast as I could, but my legs were too short for me to outrun these things.

I felt something sting my shoulder, then I felt my clothes getting wet. I looked and saw a growing blood stain going down my right arm.

I saw no end to the hallway, but I had to keep running. I was closing in on a door, it was the only thing I'd seen the entire time.

I had to take this chance to escape the creatures, so when I got close enough I wrenched on the handle and threw myself inside, slamming the door shut behind me.

I heard their scratching on the door, so I pressed my back against it and sat down. I had no way back out into that hallway.

Now that I was relatively safe I had the chance to examine the room. There were several machines against the walls, but they looked too complex for me to have any idea about what they did.

"Who was talking to me earlier, and where did she go?" I looked down at myself and...I don't even know. My hands and feet were bare and covered in cuts and bruises.

I was wearing some weird one piece jumpsuit. I seemed to be smaller than usual too, but that might be distortion from being in a dream.

"No! What are you doing!? This wasn't..." I heard a woman screaming but it abruptly cut off. She sounded like she was in horrible pain. I saw a door across the room was slightly ajar, and there was a faint red light leaking through.

I locked the door to stop the dogs from pushing their way in, then I started walking towards the door with the red light. I heard the hum of machines powered on, and what sounded like a metal rattling.

As soon as I put my face to the door I was enveloped in darkness once again. There was no machines, no woman screaming, not even the scratch of the things at the door.

The only thing that was left was the red light. It was like a single red star in a black night sky. Then It got closer and I began to see something in that red light.

Just as the strange form in the red light began to take shape in my mind...It was gone. I was falling, and the only sound was the echo of a woman sobbing.

I opened my eyes to the sun streaming through the open flap of my tent. I could still feel Alice against my chest, but she wasn't sleeping.

"Good morning Zach. I wanted to wait for you to wake up, and...thanks...for worrying about me." Alice gave me a gentle kiss before getting out of bed.

It looked like everyone was up and active already, but I still needed to solve the "problem" with Alice. I couldn't have her walking around like this.

Speaking of that problem...Alice made sure to bend over when she was picking up her blanket, which she had apparently taken off in her sleep.

"Alice, as much as I enjoy the gesture, now Is not the right time ok? I didn't have a good night's sleep." I was still shaken by the screams of the strange woman, and that red light in the otherwise blank world.

"I don't know what it meant but...I don't think It was good. It was very different from the other nightmares I've had."

Suddenly something was blocking the light from the tent flap. I sat up incase it was some sort of threat, but it was only Anna.

"Abner told me the good news. I was wondering what was up with Alice when she wouldn't wake up, but I figured the question would solve itself."

Anna noticed that Alice, who was still bending over, was presenting herself. Though, in Alice's defense, her new dress didn't cover much of anything.

"Yeah...I actually wanted to ask you about this. When Alice evolved her dress changed shape, so now I think she might need underwear. Do you have any that might fit her?"

Anna looked like she was ready to burst out laughing "I might..*snicker*..I'm gonna go now...let you two finish." I tried to stop her, to tell her I wasn't doing anything, but she was already gone.

I looked to Alice, who was standing up and looking around with her hand behind her back. "Oh don't act all innocent, you know what you were doing."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Even If I did, I bet you liked It." I grabbed a change of clothes and stood up. I saw Alice glance up at me smugly.

When I looked down to see what she was looking at my face turned red. "Oh don't even think..! That's always like that in the morning."

I heard her laugh as I exited the tent. I was going to find a stream to wash up in. _"I know it was, but I also know that I just gave you your second wind."_

_I'm not sure if I want to know what you mean...but I can guess._ I found a secluded spot where I could bath without the others seeing me.

_Just stay in the tent for me, okay? I'll be going to get you something to wear from Anna once I'm done. _I took off my dirty clothes from th day before and wadded into the water until It was up to my waist.

_"Why? Wouldn't you rather be able to see me whenever you want?" I don't mind seeing you Alice, but I'm not about to have everyone staring at you. _

I heard a faint giggle in the back of my head as I was washing myself. _"Oh I see...you want me all to yourself." To be honest, your right. I don't want anybody else seeing you that way besides me._

I rinsed myself off and walked out of the stream, but I hadn't brought a towel so I would need to air dry before putting my clothes on.

"It's good to know how you feel about me." _Of course, I feel the same for the other girls too. I want you three to know that...wait. _I swear that last bit came from just behind me.

I spun around at a rustling in the bushes, but I let my guard down when I noticed it was Alice. "Why are you out here? I asked you to stay in the tent."

"I know, but don't worry. The only one who saw me was Anna, and that was to let her know where you were." I felt a force hold me where I sat.

"I told her you'd be a while. I know that you were worried about me, and that nightmare last night didn't let you sleep comfortably, so I decided to come help you release some of that tension."

I was unable to move as Alice approached, but I could still talk. "What are you doing Alice?" Alice had gotten bigger when she evolved, but she still only reached my upper hip.

(Warning: Adult scene starts here.)

"Don't worry about It. You'll like it I promise." Alice brought her hands to the hem of her dress and pulled it up and off her head...which surprised me.

"Wait..that comes off? I though It was attached." Alice didn't reply, instead she just drew closer and gave me a small smile. _"Don't be silly, of course It comes off. I don't want to draw attention, so we'll be talking like this ok? "_

_Sure, but why would we be drawing att-Hng! _Alice had gripped the base of my shaft and squeezed hard. _"See? Now calm down and let me work." _I felt her small, soft hands begin sliding up and down my member.

Her body was a very pale white, just like her arms, though her legs were green for some reason. The color that stood out to me were the pink bumps standing on top of the small mounds on her chest.

_"You like my nipples? I'll let you play with them if you do me a favor." _At this point a good amount of my blood had left my brain and was pumping to my...extremities. _Yeah, what do you have in mind?_

Alice stopped rubbing me and got onto her knees. _"I want you to give me a treat." _I didn't even have time to respond before my eyes were rolling back into my head. Alice had dragged her tongue from my base to my tip.

_"It tastes good..a little salty, and the smell is so strong!" _I saw Alice jam one of her hands In-between her legs as she continued to lick up and down my length.

I felt my fingernails dig into the wood of the stump I was sitting on when she popped my head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around It.

The nearby forest noise was being drowned out by the sounds of sucking and her moist fingering. "Alice, let me help you with that." _"What do you mean?"_

Once she released her psychic hold on me I reached over and grabbed her thin legs. I spun her around and placed her legs on my shoulders so I was facing her rear and dripping womanhood.

The tree stump was wide enough for me to lie down, with Alice on top of me. _"What are you-Ahhh!" _Without warning I buried my tongue in Alice's hot folds. _Just getting a taste. Have to say you're delicious._

Alice focused her attention back to the task at hand, while I withdrew my tongue to be replaced by me fingers. I started by just using my middle, then added my index when I felt her tunnel widening.

Every time Alice moaned she drove me that much closer to the edge. I decided It was time to finish her off, so I drill my fingers against the roof of her entrance. I made sure to hit her clit each time I pulled out and pushed in.

I felt a strong vibration on my dick as she grasped down on my fingers with the walls of her pussy. "Alice...I can't!" _"I'm cumming! Cum with me!" _

As she sprayed my hand and face with her juices I shot my load into her mouth. She swallowed what she could before she pulled her mouth away, and the last few shots landed on her chest.

*pant* *pant* "Thanks...Alice. *pant* We better wash up before going back though." _"Not a problem Zach. Just let me know when you feel like some of my special therapy."_

Alice sat up and spun to face me. She leaned down and we shared a deep kiss. I could faintly taste myself on her, but I didn't really mind. I rubbed her breast with one hand and wrapped the other around her back.

_A deal's a deal, right? "You act all pure in front of the others, but we know who you really are, a big perv!"_ I brough my hand down and grabbed her ass "You might be right about that...oh well."

(End of Adult scene)

We separated and I got back into the water, Alice following close behind. I helped her clean off before dunking my head under the water to clean my face. I would rather the others not smell sex when I opened my mouth, so I swished some water around too.

We stepped out and I realised I would have to air dry again. "Can you get us dry faster?" The truth was I was getting cold...and hungry. _"Sure, just give me a minute."_

Alice surrounded our bodies with a faint pink aura, and before long all the excess water fell to the ground. "Great, now we can get dressed and head back."

When we were both dressed, except for Alice's bare bottom, we headed off towards the camp site. Just as the tents came into view Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me down to whisper in my ear. "I think you tasted delicious too. Promise we'll do that again sometime?"

I stood and squeezed her hand. "Of course, but next time the other girls will want to be part of it." Anna noticed us standing at the edge of the trees and ran up. I'm glad It was her that noticed us and not one of the other guys.

"Hey Zach, Alice must have come to get you. You were sure taking your time. Anyway, here's the underwear, and don't make that face. These aren't used." I took the frilly white panties and handed them to Alice.

She walked off into the bushes to put them on. "Thanks Anna, that would have been really awkward to travel like that." We heard a commotion from farther in the camp. It sounded like an argument.

"Go check It out Anna, I'll be right there." Anna nodded and ran off in the direction of the disturbance. Alice came running from the bushes, but now she was properly dressed.

"What's ging on Zach? Where did Anna rush of to?" I wasn't really sure, so I couldn't answer her first question. The only thing I was sure of was that I had a horrible feeling In the pit of my stomach.

"I think something big happened, Anna went to go check It out. Let's go find Clair and Sapphire then find out what It Is." I grabbed Alice by the hand and led her towards my tent. I was hoping the other girls were still in there.

When I opened the flap and looked inside, I saw the tent was empty. "Zach! I think they're over there!" I ame out of the tent and looked where Alice had indicated, and I could see what appeared to be smoke from a fire. _Clair!_

This time, I don't think Alice's feet even touched the ground once after I grabbed her hand. I don't care what was happening but Clair could be in trouble. I passed Abner's tent and neared the road when I saw something that turned my blood to ice.

I saw a man dressed all in black, with his hair wrapped up in a black bandana, and sunglasses. He was standing over Clair, who was unconscious, face down in the dirt. I saw Sapphire shaking In Anna's arms.

"Alice...stay here." I felt every word fall from my mouth like a ten pound weight. The thing I wanted most was to beat whoever this guy was within an inch of his life.

I sprinted forward, fear and curiosity pushed aside by pure anger. How dare he come out of nowhere and hurt Clair! "Hey asshole! I'm going to teach you to mess with somebody's Pokemon."

When I was within five feet of him I noticed the handgun he had in his gloved hand. He raised it, ready to blow me away, when suddenly his hand was forced to his side by a pink aura.

_Thanks Alice! _I brought my fist back and struck him hard in the teeth. "That's what you get! Now who the hell are you!?" The man stood up and twisted his head sharply, I could hear something in his jaw crack.

"Not bad...my name is Gerrard. Though I don't see why that matters, since I'm going to kill you. Nothing personal mind you, just business." What the hell was this guy talking about!?

**Well, that was chapter seven. I didn't want to give the entire confrontation in one chapter, so I decided to split it.**

**Gerrard is an OC made by my good friend CakeMixPony, though I believe I had mentioned that a while ago.**

**The song I used this chapter is called cradle song, it's owned and was written by Rob Thomas.**

**Hope you guys are willing to wait a little while for the next new chapter, because after this it's just updating old ones for a little while. Though those should be quick.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Love all of you, and don't forget to give a review when you have a suggestion, idea, OC, or whatever! Peace out everyone!**


End file.
